


Being So Brash

by dnawhite76, Prubbs



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug Addiction, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnawhite76/pseuds/dnawhite76, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prubbs/pseuds/Prubbs
Summary: It started in college. If he was being honest it probably started before that, but the actual sex didn't start until college. Wade met Peter when they were still in highschool. Wade liked him instantly. He hadn't been planning on going to college, but May and Peter pushed him into it. They roomed together as freshmen, they studied together, ate and partied together- so when a cute girl at a party said she wanted themtogether, they didn't even think about it. They made their rule, to always keep their eyes open, kept her in the middle and they started a habit and a kink that they didn't know they'd had before.Spider pool college AU with mutual pining. Alternating perspectives.





	Being So Brash

**Author's Note:**

> _“I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look or the words, which laid the foundation. It was too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew I had begun.” - **William Darcy** , PRIDE AND PREJUDICE_

They only had one rule- keep your eyes open at all times. He thought it would be easy to remember that- if there is only one rule, it's kind of hard to break it. But he broke it all the time. "Wade!" Peter snapped at him and he dragged his eyes back open peevishly. Peter's glare was half-hearted, both of them a little too distracted by the blonde between them.

It started in college. If he was being honest it probably started before that, but the actual sex didn't start until college. Wade met Peter when they were still in highschool. They met at a troubled teens group that their families dumped them at and hadn't separated since. He could tell by his first look at Peter that he was his kind of guy. Just like him, his parents had dropped him off there because they didn't want to deal. He was a smart ass who dueled him in sarcasm and pretending to care. Wade liked him instantly. Always picking up and living in his annoyance until it wasn't annoyance anymore. Then Wade's mother died. Peter's parents left. Wade's father went off his rocker and Peter's uncle was shot. Their lives both turned to shit in too many ways to count and neither of them could figure out which way was up. 

They grew apart for a bit, both of them losing themselves to different escapes. For Peter it was weed. For Wade it was worse. It wasn't until Peter untangled him that he let himself fall apart. Aunt May was all too happy to take Wade in every time his father had a bottle too few. It was almost like being an actual family for a little while. Wade hadn't been planning on going to college, but May and Peter pushed him into it. They roomed together as freshmen, they studied together, ate and partied together- so when a cute girl at a party said she wanted them _together_ , they didn't even think about it. They made their rule, kept her in the middle and they started a habit and a kink that they didn't know they'd had before.

“What did you say your name was again?" Wade asked slipping a cigarette into his mouth as he stared at the blonde who was pulling her hair out of the shirt she had just slipped on. As soon as it touched his teeth it was yanked out of his mouth by hands that he probably knew better than his own.

"Christi," Peter reminded him and he made a face, zipping up his pants as the blond grinned his way. She’d had eyes for Peter from the beginning, even after agreeing for both of them. Blondes always liked Peter more, not that it mattered much to Wade. He didn't care much about the women involved, it was just another a way to get off- and if it was what Peter wanted, then he would do it. What were friends for? 

He watched as Peter flirted her out to the cab and pulled another cigarette out of the box he left on the dresser while he looked around the room. It looked like a whirlpool had gone through his bedroom, not that it normally looked much better. But this time it seriously felt like a personalized natural disaster had struck, so he started picking up where he always did. The bed. "No more blondes." He told Peter when he found his way back up to his small part of the building. "They're cannibals, I swear. This one nearly bit my lips off." He told him pouting to emphasis how swollen his bottom lip was, "and the last one tried to see if my ear was attached with her teeth. ” 

Peter laughed and helped him pull the almost ruined sheets off the bed and throw them in the laundry basket. "Fine no blonds." He shrugged sighing when Wade pulled a lighter out of his pocket. "Why do you insist on contracting cancer?" He demanded.

Wade smirked at him. "I'm a supernova.” he told him quoting a stupid movie they loved, "burn bright, die youn-" 

Peter sent a pillow flying at him cutting him off before he could finish. "You're an idiot. And it's seriously unattractive." 

Wade just rolled his eyes. "Right. Didn't think that an hour ago." He reminded him watching his best friend turn pink and absolutely loved it. It always amused him just how embarrassed Peter got talking about his habits. Wade had always been incredibly open about everything. Peter had always been more reserved, at least until it came to this. And there wasn't anything to be embarrassed about. Eyes open was in play so that they could see where their hands were. No touching. Focus on the girl. At least until the girl asked for something else. 

"An hour ago you didn't taste like an ashtray." 

Wade laughed blowing smoke out through his nose. "No one said you had to kiss me." He told him.

Peter's ears went red along with the rest of him. "I don't plan on it." He snapped back but Wade knew he wasn't really mad at him. They had been through too much for too long together for him to actually hold any malice to him. That thought was annoying enough to make him put out his cigarette. "Thank you." Peter told him absolutely delighted. 

"You're welcome. " he grumbled grabbing his basket of sheets to throw in the wash. "I'm crashing at your place tonight."

**\---**

Wade was still passed out on the floor when he got back from class. There was a hickey high on his neck that he was pretty sure Christi had put there as she watched them make out. He didn't understand it. But some of the girls loved it. One of them had even come as soon as they kissed. Granted it was after an hour of them double teaming her, but still. Timing. He dropped his backpack on Wade's leg and flopped onto his bed. "Class sucked."

Wade groaned before replying. "You suck. I was having a great dream." 

He poked him in the thigh with his toe. "I can tell. Put it away." 

Wade leered up at him. "Wanna help a bro?" 

He scoffed. "Not feeling it right now. Economics is a real boner killer. Supply. Demand. Percentages. Gross Domestic Product." 

Wade punched him in the leg. "You need to work on your dirty talk." 

It appeared that econ had done its work. "I ran into Harry on my way back. Party tonight. Wanna see if we can get a streak going?"

Wade looked at the ceiling for a while as if he was contemplating the answer. "It's my turn to pick." He closed his eyes. Wade always had the best taste. 

**-**

The redhead has just started to get a rhythm going when she moaned around his dick. He looked up from where he'd been staring at her mouth on him. Wade had just sunk in. He shot him a look. Wade mouthed 'what?' back at him. He nodded to where she was just panting against his thigh, beginning to wonder if Wade's choice was a bad one. She kept getting distracted. Wade leaned over her and whispered in her ear. She moaned again as he rolled his hips, but there was some definite effort after that. "That's it honey."  
Peter rolled his eyes at the term of endearment. Wade slapped his hand. She pulled Peter's hips forward unexpectedly and he caught his balance on Wade's shoulder before snapping back. He fought the urge to thrust because whatever she had done was a whole lot better. Wade pulled out almost all the way and she moved back, her lips barely catching on the tip of him. Wade gave him a nod and he glanced down before realizing what she was doing. He touched her face and she practically purred. "You ready for us both honey?" Wade's voice was low and the sweetest he'd ever heard it. She nodded slightly. Without another word they both slid in. She coughed around him and he pulled back, but she chased after it. After a few false starts they got a rhythm going. He was regretting this position when his knees started to quiver. She was moaning around him every other breath and by Wade's movements she was close. She squeaked and her mouth went slack. 

He was close and she still had a death grip on his hip so he kept going, Wade and him racing to the finish. It always happened when the girl came first. "Wade," he admonished when his eyes slipped shut. A millisecond later Wade was driving into her and she lurched forward taking him even further. She swallowed, he came and she choked. He pulled out and felt bad for half a second as he painted her face, but she just sighed, let her arms fall and curled into the mattress. 

Peter sat back for a breath or two before grabbing a dirty t shirt and wiping her face off. She was out. Tiny little breaths puffing out between her swollen lips. Wade curled up behind her. If there was one thing Wade was good at it was cuddling with the needy. He watched Peter get dressed over her shoulder. "You want anything?" he asked buttoning his pants. 

Wade shrugged. "A burger?" He looked down at the girl in question. "Just me. Gonna give her a few, then she'll head home." 

He nodded. "Be right back." 

**-**

He saw the redhead, Penny, at the Starbucks down the street the next day. She blushed hard and dropped her eyes when he gave her a nod and stepped forward in line. So she was one of those. It made sense. He dropped next to Wade at their normal table. "That one won't be coming back." 

Wade looked up. "Bummer. She laughed at my jokes." 

Peter scoffed. "She laughed at everything." 

Wade nodded. "Because everything I said was funny." 

He rolled his eyes. "In your dreams." 

"Only if you're there," Wade mumbled as he got up to grab his coffee. He looked back, but Wade was leaning into his laptop with a frown on his face.

**\---**

He drank his coffee slowly trying to ignore Peter who he could feel looking over his shoulder at the notebook he had open on the table. "You're staring again." He smirked.  
Peter frown before going back to his laptop. "What does Women's studies have to do with human sexuality?"

Wade shrugged. "Girls have sex too?" he offered pulling his book out of his backpack to look over the reading he had only really skimmed last night before they went to Harry's party. 

"Touché." Peter amended though his face was still all screwed up like he was really thinking about it. Wade smirked but pretended that he wasn't watching him out of the corner of his eye. Every once in a while Peter did something really cute and Wade just had to watch him. He never really thought anything of it. He tried to tell himself that it wasn't anything special, but he knew better than that. Still, if he didn't think about it, it didn't have to be a problem. They could just keep doing what they did and it would be enough for him. 

"There is another party tonight." Peter piped when they were walking back to Wade's place to drop off their books before grabbing dinner. 

"Logan and Scott's?" he asked and Peter nodded. Wade made a face, "I really don't like that Logan guy. Talk about total buzz kill. Beside's I have a sex and violence exam tomorrow that I need to look at my notes for." It wasn't exactly the kind of thing that he wanted to be thinking about when he was balls deep. 

"It'll be fun." Peter tempted him taking a few quick steps so that he was walking backwards in front of him. "Come on, you probably won't even see Logan. We'll be in and out just like that." 

Wade laughed when Peter made a sexual gesture and raised an eyebrow at him. "Why don't you just go without me?" he asked loving the way that Peter's face lit up red when he suggested he try and play solo. 

"Because," was all he said moving back to Wade's side and looking down at his feet. After a quiet minute Peter relented, "If I'm missing this party, you better not study all night. I demand attention and Chinese food." 

Wade laughed and unlocked his door. "Sure babe. But only if you put out." 

**-**

His history class ran long the next day and Wade barely managed to pull on his University staff shirt as he slipped into the student store five minutes late trying to seem like he had been there the entire time. Jean was in the back stocking pencils and she tried to hide her smile under her fingertips as he came in. He winked at her and slipped behind the second register where Vanessa was flipping through a book to stash his backpack. "You're late." She told him obviously, not looking up from her book. 

"Thanks for noticing." he said sarcastically grabbing his ID off the hook on the wall. 

She glanced up from her book and fixed him with a lay stare, "Where were you?" She asked. "Off announcing your undying love for Peter?" 

"Well I had to wait for him on the top of the Empire State building." He told her absently, "You would have loved it. Very Nora Ephron." 

She rolled her eyes but smirked when she looked back to her book. "You should tell him. He's just going to find out anyway." 

Wade grabbed the new book boxes off the ground, "Yeah the second I take advice from you will be when I burn alive in a government test facility." And he went off the the book aisle, definitely not thinking about it.

**\---**

"You have to try harder than that."

Peter blinked in confusion. "What?" 

The blonde looked at him and pulled her fingers into quotes. "Could you help with with my biology?" She raised an eyebrow. "Like I've never heard that line before." 

He looked down at his textbook. "I missed the last class and was wondering if I could borrow your notes?" He showed her the book. A bright red blush flew up her face. "I mean if you want to help with that biology too..." 

She glared at him. "I think I will stick to the notes." 

He nodded. "Lemme know if you change your mind." They walked together to the library. She talked about the lecture for a little while before they drifted to general complaints. 

"You're late, baby boy." Wade draped himself over his back. 

Gwen was smiling up at him from across the table. "We're almost done. Sit down." He went back to the question he'd been in the middle of asking. 

"We could finish this later if you have somewhere to be." She added after answering the question. 

He glanced over to Wade who had pulled out a textbook and was scribbling down notes. "Nah. We're good." 

**-**

Gwen ran to the restroom as they waited for a table. "I thought I told you no more blondes." 

Peter had been answering a text when Wade grumbled from behind him. "She's not our type. Just needed her bio notes." 

Wade hummed. "She's into you." 

Gwen popped up in front of him. "A girl was just crying on the floor in the restroom. It's not even finals week." 

Wade barked out a laugh. "Did I tell you about the elevator?" She shook her head with a smile, focusing on Wade's story. He stared at the two of them as they talked.

**\---**

It was pretty impossible not to like Gwen. She was funny and smart and kind of a dick, like the girl version of Peter without the constant raging hard on. "You like her." Wade accused Peter when he shut the door after her, but he just rolled his eyes. 

"I don't dislike her." he told Wade. 

"Yeah but you like- _like_ her." He stopped, catching the bitter edge in his voice and waited but Peter hadn't seemed to notice. Good. In a really weird way Wade felt kinda bad that he was happy about him saying that. How shitty of a person do you have to be to want to be the only steady someone in your best friends life? But he didn't dwell on that. "You have a lot to do tonight?" he asked. Peter just shrugged and shook his head. "You want to find someone tonight?" he asked and Peter smirked and shut his book. 

**-**

It was too hot in the rented house for Wade to really feel comfortable but he had a good enough buzz going to be able to ignore it. Peter was scoping the vibe upstairs and he was stuck standing in the too crowded living room watching people try to pass on STDs through their clothes. He took a drink and yawned. "Bored?" he looked over at the raven haired girl sitting on the window seal. She had on purple eyeliner and black lipstick that made her teeth look super white when she smiled at him and pat the empty space next to her. What the hell. He took another drink from his beer and looked back towards the stairs before he sat next to her, not super close but not on the other side of the bench either. She smirked at him. "Are you scared of me?" She asked him, "I don't bite." 

Wade laughed when she did and scooted closer. "Sorry, the goth vibe kind of threw me off." he told her and she grinned widely at him. 

"Well I'm not usually into the whole blonde jock thing." she said ruffling his hair, "I guess it works on you though." 

He looked her over. She was seriously pretty. All pale skin and her hair was straight but pulled back in a messy bun, and he was all about that. "What are you doing hiding over here?" he asked looking at the orgy on the floor. 

"Not really my scene." She told him. "You?" 

"Waiting on my friend." he told her. 

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Girlfriend?" 

He laughed, "No, I don't date." 

She eyed him suspiciously but amused. "So what do you do?" She asked. 

"Wade!" he looked up to find Peter standing in the entry to the living room with a busty brunette hanging on him with an excited grin when she got a look at what else she was getting. 

"Maybe I'll tell you sometime." He told her getting up. 

"Shiklah." she told him holding out your hand. 

"You're kidding." he told her. 

"I wish." She shook her head. 

"Wade." he laughed and Peter called again, "Laters." 

 

She was loud. Wade had to put his dick in her mouth to shut her up. But even then, she moved fast and hard and slurped and gagged on him in such an intense way that he almost pushed her off to make sure she didn't choke herself. Every once in a while she quivered and moaned on him making Wade's eyes roll back in his head. Peter was really going to town on her, tongue fucking her while she sucked on him. "Wait." She breathed after a minute and crawled away from both of them to Wade's small noise of protest. "I want you in me." She told them. Both of them. "Here," She took Peter's hand and put it to her front while she put Wade's to her back. 

He looked at Peter. They hadn't come across this before. "You ah... sure about that?" Wade asked, pretty sure that shit was painful. 

She nodded and rubbed at both ends of herself, "Please," She told them with an annoying little pout. But the damage was already done. Peter lay down on the bed and the girl straddled him, sliding easily onto him and looked back at Wade with a little smile waiting. He approached them cautiously and slid a finger in first. She was surprisingly relaxed and looser than he thought. He added a few more and she moaned. He pulled his hand back and pushed into her. 

Both she and Peter moaned and Wade looked at him in question. "Just do it again." He breathed and so he did.

"God," Peter groaned. 

Valerie smirked down at him. She'd clearly done this before. "Yeah, baby." She pulled him up into a kiss and he groaned again. He could feel every move Wade made. She shifted with each of his thrusts and Peter didn't have the chance to move at all as it piled on until he was barely holding it together. His fingers locked on her hips as they moved. "Faster," she called. 

Wade shifted, his legs pressed against his own. She gnawed on his neck. Wade's fingers clamped down on her hips over his own. "Eyes," Wade called. He didn't remember closing them. His eyes locked with Wade's and she bit him hard and he definitely won the race. She kept sucking on his neck. She moved back enough for him to pull out and he pulled his hand out from under Wade's to finish her off. 

She rolled against him. "You get to have this all the time?" She panted against his neck. She came, teeth tightening on his shoulder. Wade followed not long after. She kissed the last bite mark before climbing off the bed. "That was fun boys." Wade was panting on his stomach next to him. She kissed him when he sat up. Then leaned over and kissed Wade. "We ever run into each other we should do this again." 

Peter turned to look down at Wade as the door swung shut. "That was a first," Wade said with a shaky laugh. He heaved a couple breaths before letting out a slow sigh and sitting up.

**-**

"You look like a werewolf attacked you." Wade poked at the bruises covering the left side of his neck and shoulder. 

"I know your issue with the blonds now." 

Wade scoffed. "You know nothing of my pain." He pulled on his shirt and shoved past Wade. "May called when you were in the shower." Wade tossed him his phone. "She wants us to come home for dinner this weekend." 

Peter pointed to his neck. "You didn't say yes did you?" 

Wade shrugged with a smirk. "You have a turtleneck somewhere around here." 

**-**

"Hey Aunt May." Peter hugged her. 

She pushed him away and pulled Wade in. "You are so thin. Are you eating?" 

Wade beamed. "Yup Petey buys me burgers all the time." 

May turned. "Well you're not getting burgers tonight." She said with disgust. 

He followed her into the kitchen. "My favorite!" Wade called shaking Peter as he ran into the room. "Since when can you make Chimichangas?" 

She smiled as he kissed her cheek and slid into his chair. "Peter was telling me how you were complaining about not finding any by campus. So I learned." He sat down, not really sure when he'd told her that. "Peter, why are you wearing a scarf at the dinner table?" 

He shot a glare at Wade who coughed. "I've been cold." Wade was snickering into his napkin. 

"Take that thing off you silly boy." He grimaced as he pulled it free. 

She laughed and pinched his face. "Oh to be young. When your uncle and I were younger..." She proceeded to horrify him with her experience. Wade raised an eyebrow as she finished her story. 

He pulled the scarf over his face. "Aunt May," he whined.

**\---**

Wade was so full that he felt like someone had plugged a bike pump into his belly button. "May, are you sure that you aren't god?" He asked.

She smacked him lovingly on the back of the head, "You wish." She told him and handed him a cup of coco before sitting back down. Peter was in his old room looking for an old flash drive that had an essay he thought that he could reuse and it was just him and the only woman who ever gave a shit about his well being letting the quiet tick by. Wade pulled his legs up and sat criss-cross on the chair, cradling the mug steaming in his hands. 

"So how has he been?" May asked quietly. She always did, ever since the first time that Wade had come back with Peter from their group session. He got it, he had been a troubled guy, been through alot and Pete had a hard time making himself give a fuck about most people. 

"He's okay." He told her. "Still shut off but," _\- he fucks people now so at least he's cool with human contact?_ "He's getting better." Wade shrugged and took a drink of his coco. 

"I'm coming down!" Peter yelled, "Stop talking about me now." They listened to him rush down the stairs and he popped into the doorway triumphant. "Found it!" He told them happily. "You ready?" He asked Wade who nodded and took a big sip of his drink and put it down. 

He kissed May and thanked her for dinner and promised they'd come back soon then he waited in the entry way for Peter, looking at all the pictures of him the littered the walls. "Alright let's-" Peter stopped and grabbed Wade's arm pulling his attention. 

Wade blinked and grinned. "Sorry, just looking." He told him and let Peter pull him out of the house.

**-**

"This seat taken?" Gwen was smiling brightly at him across the otherwise empty library table. 

"Nope, it's all yours." He told her kicking the chair out.

She started to pull her notebook out of her bag. "What are you studying?" She asked pulling out a pencil and her calculator. 

He smirked at her turning the page. "Sex and love in modern society." He winked at her.

She grinned. "Human sexuality major?" She asked and he nodded. "Totally had you pinned as a physical therapy guy." 

Wade shrugged, "You win some you lose some." He told her putting his elbows on the table to look at her. "Trig?" He asked looking at her book and she narrowed her eyes. "But you aren't a math major.... architecture?" 

"Biology." She smirked and he smacked the table loud enough for the librarian to shoot him a glare from her desk. 

"That was my next guess." He lied.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "What do you want to do with a human sexuality degree anyway?" She asked him typing quickly into her calculator. 

Wade peeled his book open to today's chapter and pursed his lips. "Prostitution probably." He told her, "if I get really good maybe an escort or-" she kicked him under the table and shot him a look. He rubbed his shin. "I'm going to be an abuse counselor." He admitted. 

"Oh." Gwen blinked at him surprised and she looked quickly down at her paper. 

Wade looked down at his watch and saw that he had to leave if he wanted to make it to class. "See you around blondie." He winked at her and headed off.

**-**

"Saw your girlfriend in the library today." He told Peter under the tree where they ate lunch. 

Peter rolled his eyes. "She's not my girlfriend." He told Wade for the fifth time. He knew that of course, but he still liked hearing it. 

"You ever get around to asking her if she wanted to-" he made a crude gesture. 

Peter smacked him. "No, I don't think she's into that." 

Wade shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich. "She's into you." He said with his mouthful. "Might be worth asking."

**-**

He didn't ask Peter about Gwen for the rest of the week. He had almost forgotten about it until she came up to him in the library, at the same table as before looking red faced. "Did you tell Peter to ask me if I wanted to... if I would..." she couldn't finish. She just got more flushed and waited for him to say something. 

"So that's a no?" He asked. 

She glared at him. "No!" She huffed quietly looking so embarrassed that she might faint. "Who does that?" She demanded. 

"We do." Wade shrugged. "Regularly." 

She blinked at him for a minute and let her face lose a little of its color. "You and Peter?" She asked and he nodded. 

"With a girl of course." He told her. 

"All the time though?" She asked sitting down, her scientific mind washing away enough of the embarrassment to be curious. "What is that like?" 

"It's nice." Wade told her trying to think about why it was. "You get to give someone double the pleasure, there isn't much else like it." She just stared at him and he closed his book. "No offense or anything," he said standing, "Just thought you might be interested. If not though we can do platonic pizza sometime." He grinned and went to class.

**\---**

"Well that didn't go as planned." Peter said falling down onto Wade's bed.

"Yeah. She found me after you guys talked. What did you say?" 

He shrugged. "What I say to any of them." 

Wade tsked at him from his laptop. "If you know someone you can't just ask them to fuck. You gotta ease into it." 

Peter rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "I just ask you." Wade looked at him and something he hadn't seen in a few years flickered across his face. 

"I don't count." Wade turned back, something in the way he held his shoulders told him the conversation was over. 

**-**

Gwen sat down next to him in Bio. "I'm not mad at you. I guess, after talking to Wade, I'm flattered?" She pulled her hair up and grabbed a pen. "You've got something special there." He opened his mouth to ask her what she was talking about when the professor walked in. Duh Wade was special. He glared at his notebook until Gwen tapped it and he jolted, scribbling the last thing he remembered hearing.

**-**

He was watching a black haired girl, he couldn't remember asking her name, kiss Wade. She pulled away and smiled before leaning over and kissing him. They were sitting next to each other on a couch, she straddled both of their thighs as they kissed. She leaned back and looked at both of them. He glanced to Wade and jerked forward to kiss her neck. He felt Wade moving to mirror him. Without a word they moved back and pulled her shirt off. She worked their zippers clumsily one hand on each. He knew this wouldn't work out, but it was interesting. She rocked and her legs pressed against him. Maybe this would work out. 

Peter couldn't feel his lips when she grabbed his wrist. His fingers tangled with Wade's as she pressed them both in between her legs. He nipped her collarbone and gave a mental shrug and slipped beneath her panties. She rocked and they worked a slow pace. It wasn't bad. He sucked a hickey on her chest as she made out with Wade. She moaned as he pulled her bra down. He grinned. She made more noises as he licked a slow circle around her nipple. Peter rubbed faster and sucked hard when her noises rose in volume. She gasped sharply. His hand was on himself before she'd even opened her eyes. He could hear Wade doing the same. It only took a couple tugs before he was coming in his boxers. 

**-**

"Talk about a walk of shame." He shoved Wade as they walked in their ruined pants back to their rooms. 

"Dude. Don't touch me I know where that hand has been." He moved to touch Wade's face and Wade ducked and ran away. He chased laughing. "Ugh. Spunk cooties." Wade cried as he rubbed his hair. He doubled over laughing at Wade's look of disgust. "Did I just get pregnant? I'm too young. I don't want to be fat." Wade stuck out his stomach and waddled as he fell over. "We're going to end up on Maury. Peter Parker you are... _Not_ the father! Gasp. I start sobbing and you're cheering. Who could be the father?" 

He covered Wade's mouth with his other hand. "Quiet. You're going to get us arrested. You want to go to jail with those boxers?" 

Wade leaned down and looked at his hand. He lowered it. "Who said I was wearing boxers?" He burst out laughing again and they kept walking. 

"Tonight was fun," he said as Wade unlocked his door. 

"You gonna kiss me at the door Mr. Parker?" Wade joked. 

He laughed softly. "See you tomorrow." He blinked as Wade shut his door. He had wanted to. Where the hell had that come from? He hit his head on the door. "Get it together Peter."

Wade heard the thump against the door while he was walking off but decided that it would be better for Peter's pride if he didn't hear him fall over trying to get out of his pants. His apartment was a building over, it took no time to get there from Peter's. He got undressed and stepped into the shower letting his eyes fall shut. He could have sworn that for a minute there Peter actually considered kissing him- but Wade quickly shoved that away. "Idiot." He whispered and shut off the water, shaking it off.

**-**

Gwen was quiet when she sat in front of him at what was now becoming their usual table. He had headphones in and Say Anything was asking him to forgive them for being so brash so he didn't look up until he felt her staring at him. "What?" He asked turning the page, she hadn't even pulled out a book yet. 

"I don't get you." She told him. Wade looked up then and sat back in the chair waiting for her to elaborate. She pinkened a little, "How is it that you are so... cool with sharing Peter?" 

He tried and failed not to smirk at her. "I don't get the question." 

She pursed her lips and squared her shoulders, "I know..." she hesitated and he pulled his headphone out. 

"That you belong to somebody new?" He asked quoting the Jerk. 

She glared at him. "I know that you have feelings for Peter." His smirk fell. She blinked at him, a smile growing on her face. "Oh my god. I'm right aren't I?" 

"No." Wade rushed out shutting his book and shoving it into his bag. "We're friends. We have sex together. It's not a big deal." He told her getting up but she followed him out the library door. 

"It is a big deal of you like him." Gwen told him earnestly and way too loudly. 

"Dude." He grabbed her arm and pulled her off the path over to a tree in the middle of the lawn, away from unwanted ears. "If i did like Peter- and I'm not saying I do. But if I did it wouldn't matter. Pete's not gay or bi or whatever." 

Gwen fixed him with a look. "Wade he only has sex when you are _also_ having sex with that same person. He may be more open minded than you are giving him credit for." 

"I really don't want to talk about this." He rolled his eyes. 

"Well, I think you should." She told him. 

"Not with you." He waved and started walking off but she yelled after him. 

"Who else are you going to talk to?!" He stopped. Who else did he have. He had Peter. 

He stopped and looked back at her in defeat. Gwen grinned and caught up with him. "I really hate you." He told her as she wrapped her arm through his. 

"I know."

**-**

"Jean is having a party tonight." Peter piped from the other side of the couch. Wade had his feet on his lap and was lazily eating Peter's discarded pizza crust while he watch Peter look through his phone. "Want to go?" He asked not looking up. But all Wade heard was- "We should go find some tail." 

"I have a quiz tomorrow in history." He lied, using his worst subject as the kisser. 

"That blows." Peter pouted but then shrugged. "Need help studying?"

**\---**

Peter fidgeted in his seat. Miles shot him a look and he stopped moving his leg, only to start up a few seconds later. "Dude." He stopped and looked at his phone. The professor finally let them out. He didn't bother putting his notebook back in his bag, just grabbed it and ran. He got stuck behind a pair of professors in the hall and barely contained the urge to shove them out of the way. Wade was putting his book back in his bag, headphones in his mouth as he mumbled to Gwen when he found them in the library. Dammit.  
"Hey Petey. How was anthro?" Peter shrugged. He hadn't been paying attention. He'd been staring at the clock waiting for the only chance he'd get to see Wade. Or at least it felt like it. He hadn't noticed how different their schedules were until recently. "Well I gotta run. Nice talking to you." Wade said with a dubious look. 

He sat down in the chair Wade had vacated. "Why is your face doing that?" Gwen asked. 

He opened his backpack. "Doing what?" 

Gwen didn't say anything. "So how hard was that bio test?" She asked. 

He groaned. "It was awful. I studied all weekend and still felt like I had no idea what I was writing on the test." 

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "You studied all weekend." 

He nodded. "Yeah. Wade had a test too so we stayed in." Gwen hummed and went back to her book. She kept looking at him though every few minutes, he could see the sway of her ponytail as she looked up. "What?" He finally asked. 

She looked back to her book. "Nothing." He knew it wasn't nothing, but didn't feel like pushing for an answer. She'd eventually tell him.

**-**

"Cable found a new house." He mentioned while Wade was groaning about his latest paper. 

"Good for him." 

He glanced over. "His kegs are your favorite." 

Wade held down the backspace for a few seconds. "I gotta get this finished. You can go though." 

He knew that. "Yeah," he offered the ceiling. 

**-**

"Hey Pete." He turned as his name was called. The brunette was smiling at him like she knew who he was. "Where's your blond friend?" She asked and it clicked into place. 

"School." He said with a shrug. She leaned into him. "That's too bad. He was hot. We can still have some fun though?" He set down the empty cup he'd been meaning to fill up and let her pull him toward the door. 

**-**

He pushed open the door. "Wade!" The door hit the wall and hit him as it bounced back. 

"Petey?" He pushed the door away and it hit him again. "Come here." Wade said when he kept pushing the door off of him. 

"Your door hates me." 

Wade nodded. "I'm sure it does. Are you drunk?" 

He stared up at Wade. "When did you get so tall?" 

Wade threw his head back and laughed. He wanted to lick his neck. "I've been taller than you for forever." That was probably true. 

"I think... I think I'm drunk." He was suddenly tired. Wade pulled his chin up. "Blue," he whispered as Wade stared at him. 

"Yeah Petey. How much did you drink?" 

He wiggled his hands, but they didn't really want to move. "I- 3?" He reached up to touch the blue, but his hand just fell against Wade's shoulder. 

"Three drinks?"

He shook his head and gripped the fabric under his fingers as his head swam. "3 kegs." 

Wade chuckled. "I doubt that baby boy. Let's get you to bed." 

Yes. That was a good idea. "You stay?" He asked as Wade pulled off his shoes. 

"It's my room. Where would I go?" 

He closed his eyes. "No. You've been running away. Don't leave me." He felt fingers running along his hair. 

"I'd never." 

He sighed, sleep pulling at him. "Good."

**\---**

He lay in the bed next to Peter until he fell asleep and then he picked up his phone.

 **WW** : 911?

He texted to Gwen waiting impatiently until his phone buzzed. 

**GS** : wrong number 

**WW** : You fucked me dude.

 **GSWW** : You asked me how I could share Pete and now I don't want to, and he can tell something is up.

His phone rang and he jumped answering it before it could wake up Peter. "What is all this about?" Gwen huffed through the speaker sounding irritated. 

He groaned quietly as he could, "Peter just showed up at my door wasted because I didn't want to go pick up chicks with him." He whispered, "And then the irresistible little shit begged me not to leave him and now I'm just..." 

"Why are you whispering?" 

"Because you suck and you made me feel things and you have to fix it." 

"Wade." Gwen half laughed and he could practically see her shaking his head. "You think maybe he got drunk because of you, not the girls?" But he wasn't really listening. Peter had rolled over and wrapped an arm around his stomach that was not doing flips. 

"We have to fix this." He said and then he hung up and just laid there letting it happen.

**-**

"What happened last night?" Peter moaned ruefully as he walked into the kitchen where Wade had just pulled a few very greasy campus tacos out for him. 

"You were knighted by the queen." Wade told him. "And then she made you strip for her son's three year old." Peter blinked at him not amused. "You got wasted at a party and showed up here telling me how much I suck for letting you go alone." 

"Oh." Peter ate a taco slowly and Wade dropped a glass of orange juice in front of him and some advil. "You _do_ suck for not going with me." He told him and Wade rolled his eyes. He still felt bad. He hadn't seen Pete that drunk since his parents left. 

"I'll go to the next one,” he promised.

-And he regretted it. 

He hated all of Harry's parties. He knew that he was Peter's friend, but Wade thought he was a douche rich boy and he always rented out small club's and bought shots for the whole venue- which he paid not to id. Peter was scoping out the floor and Wade was nursing a Jack and coke when Shiklah came out of the crowd and put a milky shit before him with a grin. "Blow job?" She asked him and he smirked at her, making a big show out of leaning down and grabbing the glass with his lips and downing it. "What else can you do with that?" She asked, one finger tracing his lips. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" 

She grinned at that. "Want to get out of here?" 

He pursed his lips. "I can't." He grabbed her shoulders and pointed her toward Peter. "See that kid over there?" He asked. "Cute one with the brown hair." She nodded after a minute. "We are a package deal." He told her. She looked at Wade thoughtfully and then back at Peter. 

"You think he's tired of this scene too?" She asked. Wade kind of wanted to say no. He wanted to tell Peter that this party was dried up and there was no good tail but he had to be normal about this. Peter couldn't know, things couldn't change. 

"Now that." Wade said draining his glass with a grin. "Is a proposition."

Peter was talking to a girl that didn't even reach his shoulders. She would look tiny next to Wade. He stared at the top of her head for a second wondering why that mattered. He turned when someone tapped him on his shoulder. He had a second before lips were pressed against his. He kissed back without thinking about it. Her tongue pressed against his lips and he opened. She pulled away a few lazy seconds later. Peter stared in surprise at the sharp smile and the barely smudged black lipstick surrounding it. He looked past her to see Wade standing there looking as shocked as he felt. "You have a mouth on you." She kissed him again. He could feel her swaying as they danced. They had never done this. 

"I like you," Wade whispered low against her neck. She laughed and leaned back. He froze, unsure of his place suddenly. "Just move, baby boy," Wade said. He looked up at Wade. They didn't do this. This was in public. This was new. This was okay?

"I like that," she said, mouthing baby boy before pulling him in for a kiss again. They moved together her hands pulling on them until they were where she wanted. Her lipstick was starting to fade making Peter feel accomplished for reasons he couldn't pinpoint. "You two have a bed?" She asked hand palming over his zipper. He gasped loudly, too surprised to hold back. Her eyes widened and she turned to look at Wade. 

"Restroom. Then yes." Peter rushed out. He'd had to pee for a while and was just trying to figure out of to excuse himself from the short girl when he'd been derailed. "Meet you outside," he added as he turned to fight through the crowd. 

**-**

"Wade here's going to do as I say tonight. You okay with that?" He looked up at Wade, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. He couldn't tell if it was from the club though. 

"Sure." She smiled and he had to kiss her. 

She hummed against his mouth. "Get us a car babe." She mumbled to Wade before diving back into him. She was barely taller than him. He hadn't noticed in the club. She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him when the noise of a car pulling to a stop signaled their ride. 

She sat on Wade's lap and whispered to him the entire ride. Peter stared at them, wondering what she was saying. Wade's eyes were getting darker and darker as they rode. He looked over to him for a second, eyes blown black. "Yeah babe," she cooed. He fought back the urge to ask what they were talking about. She said something and they both turned and looked at him, and for a second Peter knew how the gazelle felt as the lions circled. The car stopped and she dropped a wad of cash through the window. 

They were at Wade's. Made sense. His bed was bigger. "I wanna see how good you are with that mouth," she tossed over her shoulder as she started up the stairs. 

"Say no at any time. She agreed." Wade said before following her. He stared after them for a second. What was going to happen? Wade's foot disappeared around the corner and he jumped forward. It didn't matter. Wade was there this time.

She kissed him again as soon as the door shut. His back hit the mattress a few minutes later and his shirt disappeared. "You gonna show me?" She asked, sitting up. He moved to get up, but she pushed him back to the bed. "No. You stay there." She inched up knees under his arms and he got with the picture. 

"Yeah," he sighed. She moved and kissed him again before standing on the bed and pulling her dress off. He inched down as she kneeled and crawled over the pillows. She moved over his face. She hadn't taken off her underwear, so he kissed her through them. She pressed into the touch and he held her thighs as she rocked into his tongue. He didn't know the pace of the night yet, so he started slow. 

The bed moved. He pulled her underwear aside. "I wanna see you." She said. He felt her fingers pull at his pants and his zipper open. The cold air was shocking for a second, but it was ignored for the slide of her against his tongue. He pulled on her thighs as she gasped. "Now babe." Her voice was high and thready. He felt proud for a second before something wet and hot slid down on him. 

Peter jolted forward and she pressed down. Holy shit. He panted against her for a few breaths. Wade's hands were wrapped around his hips, holding him down. He groaned. That was too much. "Hey baby boy. Don't forget about me." A whine caught in his throat at the nickname. He pulled her back down and sucked. She grabbed his wrists on her legs. He rocked into the heat around him, but couldn't move. He fought back another noise he knew he wouldn't be proud of.

Wade's hands were sweating but it worked in his favor as his hand snaked over Peter while his mouth explored his inner thigh. His heart was pounding. He had wanted to do this so badly and was petrified that at any moment Peter would snap out of it and push him off, call him a freak and storm off. But the only sound that Peter was making was of pure, primal need. It was easy to please Peter because he had watched women do it for two years. He knew every touch that would drive him crazy. Wade dipped his head all the way down on him, letting his tongue trace over his balls before he pulled back up and and all the way off. Shiklah grabbed him by a handful of hair on the back of his neck and pulled him up to kiss her, his hand still pumping Pete while her tongue slid over his teeth. She grabbed at him and Wade groaned, trying hard to keep his eyes open but it was hard. 

He broke the rule. His eyes shut and Peter didn't say a damn thing about it, too lost in his own pleasure to notice. She pushed off of Peter and got off the bed, sitting in a little chair by the bedside table. They blinked at her and she grinned. "Don't stop." She told them biting her lip, hand on herself as she watched them through a half-lidded gaze. He looked down at Peter, question clear and hands hesitant. But Peter didn't look scared or bothered at all. He nodded and that was all the permission that Wade needed to do what he had wanted for so long. He kissed Peter. He kissed him hard and breathless until he was wriggling around underneath him, unable to sit still under his carnal attack. Wade took Peter by the hips, having slid between his legs, and ground hard against him making Peter gasp so hard that he had to pull his mouth away and bite down on his neck. Peter's hands were on his back, his ass, his neck- everything smelled like Peter. His head was foggy. Wade bit him and kissed him, rubbing against him, gripping his ass to pull him in an arch off the bed, small finger just barely grazing over his entrance. 

And then Shiklah was back, kissing him, whispering how much she wanted him to fuck her and pulling his attention and his mouth to her. She pushed him down and straddled him moving her hips up and down and Wade bit his lip against sound, tilting his head back to look at Peter who was watching him with such a strange look in his eyes and he didn't want to see it anymore. He sat up and pulled Shiklah back with him against the headboard, pulling Peter up so that he was standing and pulled him by the hips again so that his cock was deep him his mouth. He sucked him and let Peter fuck his face, white knuckling the headboard. Wade unscrewed his eyes just long enough to look up at him and that was enough to set Pete off, spilling into Wade while he thrusted up hard and Shiklah fell hard as well. He didn't even have time to think when Shiklah pulled off of him and finished him off, and Peter kissed him as he fell off the edge of the earth wondering if anything would ever feel so perfect again. 

**-**

They didn't talk about it the next day, or the day after. Actually it was about a week until they talked very much at all and even then it was mostly jests and jokes that covered up the real question of if they needed to talk about what happened. 

Wade wanted to. He wanted to tell Peter that he didn't have to worry about it and that it was just sex, but even thinking that Wade knew that he wouldn't be able to get that out. Something had changed here. Something big, something that he really wanted to talk to his best friend about but he didn't know how to bring it up. So he talked to Gwen. "You didn't have to give me all the details." she told him softly, her face pink as she cleared her throat, looking around the library like even talking about this was a scandal. 

He didn't comment. He had to tell someone. "The point is," he plowed through the story, "I don't want to do this anymore." He told her. "The girls, the parties- I just want Peter." 

Gwen looked like she was about to explode with something. "Why can't you just tell him that?" She asked him, her voice high pitched. 

Wade shrugged, "We have a good thing going here." he told her, "What if I tell him and he just... He doesn't want that with me? Then we don't have anything at all." They were quiet for a little while before Wade picked up the courage to ask, "Has he said anything? You know, about me, to you?" 

Gwen looked at him, a sad glint to her eyes and shook her head. "Not yet." she told him and Wade shrugged like it wasn't a big deal opening his book at a random page so he didn't have to look at her. 

**-**

He hadn't been to a party alone in a while and it felt weird to be standing in the kitchen watching the people around him yell and laugh and pour beer all over themselves. He was officially sure that Peter was avoiding him after he asked if he wanted to come and he said he had to study for a test he'd seen taken and marked in his backpack last week, but he didn't bother prying. "Wade!" Eddie yelled over the crowd as he pushed his way to him and pat him hard on the back. Eddie was a cool guy, always down to make an ass of himself but he knew when to back off, and Wade had to admit that it was nice to see him in a mass of strangers. "I need a drinking partner." He told him hooking his thumb toward a set up beer pong table. "Playing jews vs nazis." he grinned at Wade who downed his drink and walked back to the table with him. 

"What the hell is that?" he asked as they approached the table seeing that their side was set up with their cups in the star of David and the other side, a team made up of Scott and Jean who shot him a quick grin and wave was a swastika. 

"Easy." Eddie grinned at him. "It's like beer pong but the Nazi's go first. Their first throw is a blitz attack so they go until they get one in. Then its normal until the last shot, the Jews, us, have an extra cup called the Anne Frank cup," he held up the extra cup and put it on top of a tall shelf, "that the Nazi's have to score before they win. Sound good?" he asked. 

"You are a weird guy." Wade laughed and Jean agreed before they started. They were about finished with the game when Peter walked in. The nazi's were on a mean come back and Wade was feeling pretty tipsy when he saw Peter and waved him over. "Baby Boy!" he called and Eddie punched his arm to tell him it was his turn. He threw the ball and it plopped into the center of the the three cups they had left which Jean drank with a curse. 

"Hey," Peter smiled easily at him, "Got done early and thought I'd stop by." he lied. 

Wade knew it was a lie, but he was too happy to see him to care. He introduced him to Eddie and Scott, Jean waved easily having seen him at the school store. Peter said hi to everyone and went to the kitchen to get a drink. "Damn." Eddie muttered watching him walk away."Cute friend." he winked.

Wade smiled proudly, too drunk to be jealous. "Right? Too bad I can't say the same about you."

Peter grabbed a bottle of beer he'd never heard of and shut the fridge. "Come here often?" an obnoxiously husky voice asked behind him. 

He grinned. "Oh every once in awhile." 

Wade leaned against the fridge with a slight smile. "I've never seen you before." 

Peter took a sip. "You probably weren't looking hard enough." He walked off. Wade stumbled after him. "You're drunk." Peter pointed out. 

"No I'm not." 

He nodded. "Sure." He joined the game that the group had been circled around when he came in. Eddie claimed him as his teammate. He let Wade stand with them for a minute before banishing him to the couch.

**-**

"Nah. We're going home early in the morning." 

Wade stared at him. The brunette running her fingers up and down his arm frowned. "You can't stay for a little bit?" 

Peter pulled Wade's arm down from where it was propped against the wall. "He's barely standing. We're heading out now." Wade leaned against him. He felt bad for the frown on her face. "Maybe next time." She nodded. 

"I'm not that drunk." Wade said as they walked up the stairs to his apartment. 

"I know." 

Wade bumped him. "You okay?" 

Peter nodded and focused on getting the key in the lock. "You wanna stay and watch some movies?" Wade shrugged. The movie was almost over. He was pretty sure the girl was about to be rescued. "Hey Wade?" He heard a hum, but he didn't look up from the screen. "I don't think I want to hook up anymore. It doesn't feel right." That one night had given him a taste of what he could have and he didn't want to share anymore.

"Okay," Wade yawned agreeing easily as he fell sideways and tucked his head into Peter's lap. He didn't want to hook up anymore either. Only now he didn't have to say it. Wade smiled stupidly and closed his eyes, "Going home tomorrow?" He remembered in the back of his mind. "To May's?" 

" Yeah you are coming too." He told him and they watched the guy swing away to epic music on the screen.

**\---**

Wade head felt surprisingly good in the morning considering how much he drank. He blinked at the ceiling where he lay in Peter's bed and let everything that was said last night crash over him again now that he was sober. So Peter didn't want to hook up anymore. He looked around the room trying to see where he had gone off to but Wade was alone and that was the last thing that he really wanted to be. He took a shower and yanked his jeans on off the floor, going through Peter's closet and picking his biggest shirt, for some weird chick band, and pulled it over his head. It was still tight but not uncomfortable and it covered his stomach.

He walked into the empty living room and was going to start a pot of coffee when Peter came through the door with two coffee cups and a bag from the burger place down the street. "Is that my shirt?" he asked amused but Wade couldn't talk. There was coffee to be drank. 

He took a great sip of it and completely melted against the counter, eyes rolling back in his head. "You are an angel Baby Boy." he told him with a grin and kissed his cheek. Peter went bright red, but he didn't say anything against it and that had Wade grinning so wide it hurt. "So you don't want to fool around anymore?" he asked ripping the band-aid off. 

Peter wouldn't look up at him. "No." he said after he cleared his throat. 

"Want to tell me why?" Wade asked. 

There was another pause where Peter made a big show of pulling food out of the bag. "Not really," he said weakly. 

Wade nodded. "You want to go out with me on Friday?" he asked taking another drink from the cup.

Peter contemplated the question as he studied his breakfast sandwich. The egg looked goopy. Wade laughed. He looked up. "Goopy?" He'd said that out loud. 

"What? It does." 

Wade grabbed the sandwich out of his hands. "Here. Mine isn't goopy." He smiled at the sandwich. 

He was a few bites into his sandwich when he realized he hadn't answered. "I'm gonna think about it." Wade's eyes tightened for a second. 

**-**

Wade was quiet on the ride home. He didn't say anything as they walked from the subway to May's. He smiled and hugged May like normal, but there was something different. They sat through a few stories about the neighborhood and Wade got his favorite foods again. But it still didn't feel right. He didn't laugh as May told them about the butcher and his failed flirting. He only had three tacos. It was strange. 

"How's he doing?" He sat at the first landing. Aunt May had sent him upstairs to get a record she wanted them to listen to. The record was on the player, he'd seen it when they had first come in. She needed to check in though. So he'd gone. 

"I don't know right now." Wade sounded lost. It didn't sound right. He always knew what he was doing. 

"Oh my dear boy, what's wrong?" 

Peter jumped up at the emotion in her voice. "It's not up here!" He shouted running back down. 

May was hugging Wade tightly. He stared at them for a few seconds. "Maybe I left it on the player." Aunt May said shuffling him into the living room. Wade followed after them. 

**-**

"I don't date." Wade looked like he'd been slapped. Maybe saying it as soon as Wade shut the front door wasn't the best idea. "Dating just leads to attachments and feelings. I don't want that." The entire bus ride he'd thought of nothing but what he wanted. Wade had been silent through the ride back too. He still didn't know how to explain it. "I want what we had just... Without anyone else."

A rock dropped into the bottom of Wade’s stomach. "Oh." He said and he tried, he really tried not to move his face and let on how much that really fucking sucked to hear. He didn't want more of the same. He didn't want a disconnect. Wade wanted all of the emotional shit, he wanted to be a boyfriend and hold hands and go out to nice places to so everyone could see how hot his boy was. How perfect and funny and… not his. 

"Wade-" Peter started but he was already a few steps ahead of him. 

"You should pull out your station pass now." He said as they reached the subway stairs, "It always takes you forever to get it out." And he rushed down the stairs with him following fast after him. 

"Wade, it's not-" 

"It's fine." He lied still not looking at Peter. "We can do whatever you want." They didn't say anything else until they got home and said goodnight.

**-**

He didn't got to the library during his break. He didn't want to talk to Gwen about it, not yet while he was still trying to accept it. She had been the one to tell him to take the plunge and Wade knew that if he saw her he wouldn't be able to act all chummy and normal. Instead he hid out in the music hall, always open and full of students fucking up what should be good songs way too early in the morning. He was just thanking the lord that headphones had been invented when someone tugged them out and he looked up to see Eddie staring down at him. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Wade frown at him. "Hiding." He admitted. 

"From what?" 

"Everyone." 

He sat down a little too closely to Wade who shifted uncomfortably to move a little away from him. Eddie didn't seem to notice, or if he did he didn't say anything about it. "This about that friend of yours?" He asked. "The cute one?" Wade didn't answer, he looked down at his book. "Well if you decide to give up on him let me know." He offered and then he got up and left leaving Wade confused. He stayed confused for a while after that not really knowing if he meant that he was interested in Wade or Peter. Either way, he didn't want to know. As far as Wade was considered, Peter was his. He may not know that yet but he would eventually. Wade would tell him. Just not now.

**-**

The student store was annoyingly empty the next day. Wade had had one guy come in and by about 20 scantrons before leaving him staring at the wall and trying to flick paperclips into the cup display by the door for an hour. It was easy not to think about anything there. Easy to avoid Gwen who was following him around and looking at him like she had already talked to Peter. Easier still to avoid Peter who was weirdly not acting weird at all. And easy to avoid Eddie, who was at this point, worse than Gwen and Peter put together. 

He had rolled by Wade again the day before and raised an eyebrow and again that morning waiting for him to nod or shake his head. He shook his head both times. What did that fuck think he was anyway? He was just aiming another paper clip when the door opened and Peter walked in, face instantly relaxing when he saw Wade. He didn't pick his head off the counter. "There you are." Peter huffed sounding like he had rushed over. 

Wade looked at the clock, Pete was between classes and didn't have very much time left to get going to his next. "You're going to be late for bio." He warned Peter who waved him off. 

"Wouldn't be if you stopped avoiding me." He told Wade but didn't press the matter. "There is a party tonight we are going to go to. It'll be fun. And yes you have to come." He added when Wade pouted at him. 

"But I don't have anything to wear," he whined instead of saying what he really wanted to which was more along the lines of, _'are you sure you want to be seen in public with me.'_

"I don't care. I'll be over at 8." He told him determined leaving Wade to wonder what the hell he had planned.

**\---**

"Hey. You're Wade's friend." He jumped, choking on his beer. "Whoa. You ok?"

He coughed. "Yeah. Peter," he offered. 

"Eddie. You off in La la land?" 

He had been staring at Wade and the group surrounding him, trying to decide if it was better to leave without saying anything or if he wanted to be awful and tell Wade knowing he'd probably leave with him. "Yeah. Long day." He offered dryly. He hadn't really enjoyed Eddie at the last party. 

"I'm sure." He glanced over at the tone. He got a glare on return. 

Well it seemed like Eddie didn't enjoy him either. "I'm gonna get outta here." He put his cup down. 

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea." 

He frowned. "Fuck off," he mumbled, as he stepped outside.

Wade was trying really hard to pretend that he was having a good time. He could feel Peter sneaking around him watching Wade like he was afraid he might be faking a good time, which of course, he was. But he drank some more and waited for him to come and tell him that they could go home. He leaned against the wall and watched everyone dance, his mind buzzing comfortably with alcohol. He hadn't seen Peter in a while but he wasn't worried about it. He never left without Wade. It was an unspoken rule. 

''Hey," Eddie slinked up to him, his eyes heavy lidded as he grinned Wade's way. 

''Sup?" Wade asked still looking out at the crowd. 

"Didn't think you'd still be hanging around." Eddie said close to his ear, "thought you would have slipped out with Parker." 

Wade blinked at this, "What do you mean?” 

Eddie shrugged. "Parker left an hour ago." he told him ,''I thought you guys were attached at the hip." Wade looked away from Eddie trying not to let on just now mad he was. What the hell was Peter playing at here? Wasn't he the one who forced Wade to come out tonight? ''What are you thinking about?" Eddie asked after a minute. 

"Nothing." Wade lied still not looking his way. 

"Hey." Eddie nudged him and Wade begrudgingly let his eyes drift over. "Go out with me." Eddie told him. "Tomorrow. It'll be fun." 

Wade didn't really want to. But he was so mad at Peter and this whole thing between them was so he said, "Okay." 

**-**

"What?" Gwen asked from the corner of his bed she was sitting on while he rummaged through his closet to find something to wear that wasn't too datey. 

"I'm going out." he repeated. It didn't sound so weird when sober or as bad as it did last night. For all he knew he could end up liking Eddie. And it would be nice to not think obsessively about Peter for once. 

"With Peter?" Gwen asked hopefully but Wade fixed her with a look. 

"You going to give up on that?" He asked. 

"No." 

"Well I'm not." he sighed. "I'm gonna try this dating thing with someone who actually wants to date me."

Gwen pouted, "But Peter-" 

"I asked." Wade cut her off. "I asked and he said no and I can't go back to just sex. So..." he pulled on a plain red cotton shirt and shrugged. "Good enough?" he asked. 

She smiled sadly. "Good enough." 

**-**

He sat with his book spread out across the table they had taken over an hour ago, Peter tapping his pen to the beat of whatever was going through his headphones as he glanced across the table every couple of minutes. "So, what did you do yesterday?" Peter asked casually. 

Wade shrugged. They hadn't talked about Peter leaving him at the party. Everything they talked about lately lead to a fight and he wasn't really in the mood to fight with him when he still have seventy pages of this book to read. "Hung out with Eddie. Went to the library. Normal shit." he turned the page. 

Peter didn't say anything so Wade peaked over his book and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would be with Shiklah." he said. 

Wade lay his book down on the table and shrugged feeling tired. "Yeah well Eddie asked me out so we hung out instead."

Peter didn’t look at him. Wade picked his book back up and turned the page.

**\---**

MJ had just dumped him. He'd felt pretty shitty. He hadn't noticed how mad she had been. He thought she'd loved him. Maybe she had, but Peter suspected she'd stopped a while before that night. She stared at him as she buttoned her shirt back up. "You won't let anyone close enough to love. I can't do this. I thought maybe if this worked we could figure the rest out. I was wrong. You're going to be alone forever." She walked out and five minutes later Aunt May was calling out that Wade was on his way up.

That weekend they had snuck out to the bars that who never seemed to care as long as they bought beer. Wade was on a mission to find someone so he could forget about MJ. He hadn't told Wade the whole story. But Wade hadn't asked. He'd said she dumped him and Wade had slipped down next to him and handed him a game controller. He felt hot as they talked to a beautiful brunette. She smiled at him and said something to Wade. He saw the shock on Wade's face for a second then she kissed him. And Wade nodded. "Ok. Let's go." He floated through the ride back to the girl's apartment. It wasn't until she pressed him against the wall and kissed him that it really hit him how drunk he was and that she wanted to have sex with him. She didn't fumble with his belt like MJ did. 

He'd pushed her back and she smiled at him. "C'mon." He let her pull him toward the bedroom. 

"But-" he hesitated looking to Wade who was standing right there. 

She smiled again, but it looked different. "It's ok. He's coming with us." 

And then Peter had sex for what no one knew was the first time with his best friend and a random girl he never saw again. He'd kept his eyes closed because watching her move was too much. And Wade talked the entire time. She'd asked him how they looked and Wade had answered. His voice cutting through it all. 

He stared at the mirror and his own shocked face stared back at him. He breathed, feeling shaky. He couldn't fathom doing it on his own. He didn't want to imagine what it would be like.

**-**

"He's out with Eddie," he told Gwen as she sat down at their table. 

"Are you okay?" 

He nodded. "He's happy." 

Gwen frowned. "That isn't an answer." 

He looked at her. "His boyfriend hates me. He's very open about it. He called me an asshole in front of Wade and he just laughed." Gwen pursed her lips. "I know he means it. Maybe Wade doesn't realize it, but I'm pretty sure I lost him. And I can't blame anyone but myself." He sighed. "So no I'm not okay. But that's life."

**-**

He went home by himself. Aunt May didn't say anything, but she had made burgers and he gave up trying to smile. She hugged him and told him to keep her company. He skipped class on Monday, spending the day fixing her kitchen cabinets. "People grow apart. You'll be fine in a few months." She didn't say anything more than that, but made her pot roast and rosemary potatoes for dinner that night. 

"You ever do something you regret but can't change it?" 

She nodded and hugged him. "You'll be alright." She'd told him the same thing when his parents had sent him away. The same thing when his parents left. When Uncle Ben died. This was the first time he didn't believe her.

**\---**

Eddie liked parties, and he liked his parties loud. And even though Wade hadn't really ever been into the party scene, he found himself spending more and more time in a frat house, watching people make asses of themselves. He missed Peter. He was always super awkward at parties, and watching him try to socialize was Wade's favorite past time. The loudness was boring without him, and mostly Wade just drank to fill the time. He pushed his way through blurry people wondering when it would be a good time to get out of there and work on his women studies paper, but it didn't look like things were winding down any time soon.

The front room was packed with girls humping whatever was in front of them and the reek of pot was giving him a major headache. He made his way to the stairs and found an open room where Eddie was with some of his frat brothers. "What are you doing?" he asked pushing his way into the room. 

They were all huddled up in the corner and Eddie waved him in telling him to close the door. "Look what Scott's brother scored." he pulled him into the circle giddily. 

Wade frown at the baggies in front of them. There were some colorful pills, no bigger than aspirin that was probably ecstasy and then another bag that had a white powder that he was way too familiar with. He could feel himself getting pale while they boys started passing shit around and taking bitch hits incorrectly of the white powder. They passed him a pill. He gave it back. "I'm not into pills." he told them and they rolled their eyes. 

Eddie laughed, "It's just X." he told him like he was being stupid. "It's not a big deal." 

Wade looked around at the other guys but still gave his back to Eddie, "Maybe later." he lied. He wasn't going near that. 

**-**

"You okay there?" Jean asked when he came in for his Monday shift looking like hot shit from the night before. He gave her a look that told her it was a dumb question but he shrugged anyway, grabbing a box from the new book pile and starting to put them on the display. 

He had stayed at the party longer than he wanted to and then went home to finish his essay. the amount of sleep he had managed to get was pitiful and it showed. He was hating himself something fierce. He managed to zombie his way through his shift thinking about all the sleep he was going to get when he got off when Jean mentioned, "I'm having a party tonight." cheerfully, handing him a flyer. "I'm sure Peter already told you, he said he would stop by." 

Wade's stomach flipped and he blinked at the flyer. Peter was going. He had barely said three words to him in as many weeks. Maybe if he went to this party he could force him into a conversation and they could work out...whatever this was. "Yeah I'll stop by." he promised, exhaustion smacking him hard as he left the store. 

**-**

He showed up later than he meant to, having fallen asleep on the couch when he was killing time. He was groggy and grumpy but forced on a semi-alive face as he made his way into the crowd so that he didn't come off as a bigger asshole than he was. It didn't take long to find Peter, standing against a wall and watching people uncomfortably while he tried to drink enough to become social. "Hey stranger." he told him slipping into a space next to him. He didn't look at Peter, it hurt too much. And he didn't really want to know what Peter was feeling at him right now and the boy's eyes were all too expressive. So he looked at the room in front of them, the party quickly turning into a rager and tried for pleasant conversation. 

"Gwen told me you were being a hermit." he started glancing sideways to see his brow furrow and his mouth perk when Eddie broke in and slung his arm drunkenly over Wade shoulders. 

"Dude, where have you been?" He demanded and Wade's heart sunk when Peter immediately started to move away. 

He shrugged Eddie off. "Pete!' He started and Eddie pulled him back.

"Leave him." he said. "He's a loser anyway." 

Wade yanked his arm back and glared at him. "Just shut the fuck up Eddie." he told him and walked after his best friend. "Hey." he caught up with him and tried to grab his hand but Peter jumped away from him like he was on fire. "Okay..." Wade said after a second of Peter glaring at the ground and swaying on his feet like he didn't know if he wanted to stay or not. "Forget Eddie." Wade told him, "He's a drunk-" 

"He's your boyfriend." Peter cut across him not looking at Wade. 

That caught him off guard. "We're just fooling around." he said a little defensively. He didn't really know how he felt about Eddie, but it was shit compared to Peter. 

"Yeah, well, I don't need you to stick up for me okay." Peter said, his face turning red and his hands clenched at his side. 

That sparked irritation in Wade. "Of course you do, that's what we do!' he said gesturing between them bigger than he meant to and knocked a beer out of the girl's hands next to him. He ignored her curse at him staring Peter down. "You think that just because you don't want to date me that I'm going to stop giving a shit about you?" he demanded. 

"Don't make this about that.” 

"Then what is it about? Cause it's been weeks since you've even looked at me." His heart was racing. He hadn't realized that they had stopped right in the middle of the dance floor but people were moving around them like nothing they said could bother them. 

"Just drop it!" Peter yelled over the techno shit that had just come blaring through the speakers. 

"Pete-" 

"Fucking drop it Wade." And he left him standing still in the middle of thrashing bodies, feeling like the world had just come to a stop. 

Eddie was waiting at the edge of the crowd looking about to burst. Wade didn't have the energy to deal with him but he also didn't have a choice. "What the hell was that?" he demanded and Wade rolled his eyes. 

"It has nothing to do with you." he said and Eddie's chest swelled out. 

"The fuck it doesn't have anything to do with me. My boy having some love fight with his loser ex fuck buddy." But Wade didn't respond to that, he was too busy punching him in the face. His vision had gone red and people were closing in around them all cheering and yelling. Wade grabbing his throbbing hand and pushed his way into the kitchen to run it under the faucet. 

Everything was happening too fast and he didn't have enough time to think. He was fucking everything up again and again and again. He wanted out of it. He wanted a minute to think. "Looks like it hurt." Scott was sitting on the counter looking like he was tripping balls. "Want some help with that?" he asked pulling out the little baggy with with crudely put together black pills. 

And he did want it. He wanted to step back into the gutter that Peter had once pulled him out of. He wanted to lay there and never get back up again. "What is it?" He asked.  
Scott laughed drunkenly. "Come and find out." 

He held out his hand. One couldn't hurt. 

**-**

Wade had spent enough time in the gutter to know that he would fall back into it. He had started drinking after his mom died but he didn't get into anything super rough until his dad shot himself. He did everything he could get his hands on because there was no one to tell him not to. At the time he had thought it was freedom. But he had been sober for long enough to realize that it was a cage. 

It wasn't just one. It was two and then three. And a fourth a few days after. He was jittery and chain smoking, telling himself that this was it. Each one was the last one, and he didn't need anything to fill up the empty spaces. He needed Peter. "Can we talk?" He asked breaking into Peter and Gwen's study session Wednesday morning and Peter blinked at him. 

"You have history right now." Peter accused him but Wade just grabbed his arm impatiently and pulled him outside of the library. 

"Wade- what the fu-" 

"Dude, I can't do this anymore." he told him. Peter just stared at him, "I can be whatever you want. Best friend, boyfriend, fuck buddy, I don't care anymore. I can pretend that this is whatever, but I can't not have you in my life, okay?" There was more. He was jittery and paranoid, trying hard to keep his eyes focused on Peter who was now looking at him curiously. He pulled his cigarettes out and lit one, biting down a little too hard on the filter and not caring. He didn't know what it was, but something about Peter softened while they were standing there and he had to look away before he noticed how bloodshot his eyes were and the bags underneath them. He always saw too much. "Okay?" he asked again, softer so his voice didn't crack the knot that was sitting just at the back of his mouth. 

“OK,” Peter whispered. 

**-**

He was fine. “I’m fine.” he said again trying to make Gwen feel like she was being paranoid because of course she was. Wade was great. Peter was great, or at least it seemed like he was great, they made a point to walk to class together every couple of days and sometimes they would study together in the library after work. Even still, even with the time together, they never really _said_ anything. 

So Wade distracted himself by smoking. A lot. And looking around to see if anyone could see that he was feeling a irritated. But he was fine. He grinned at Gwen and put three fingers up as a salute, “Scouts honor.” he told her and she glared at him. 

“You weren't even a boy scout.” she accused. 

Wade laughed, pulling his bag further up on his shoulder, “You only know that because you were a girl scout.” 

**-**

“It's not weird.” Scott promised as he handed him the small bottle filled with the newest mystery. 

Wade took it but he wasn't convinced. “The last thing you gave me had me laughing for days.” he grunted. The laughing was better than shaking, but there was nothing that could compare to the heroin high. Not in the low grade, but he would keep looking for it. He would stay in control. 

“Super low key.” he promised. “Never had a side effect, I swear my brother's life.” 

Wade pursed his lips but popped open the top. “How many?” he asked. 

Scott grinned, “ Take two.” he told him and Wade swallowed them dry.

**-**

His boner woke him up. He was laying across his bed with a book in his lap, making his erection so painful that he bit down in his lip. He moved the book carefully and dropped it lazily to the floor. He hadn't been this hard since their last threesome. Wade unzipped his pants to let himself loose, sighing at the relief it gave him. He groaned, his fingers brushing over the hot skin and letting his head fall back as he thought of the face Peter made when they were rubbing against each other- how his breath had tasted like salt and heat and wondered what his mouth would have looked like around his- 

The door swung open, “Okay, I have to get at least 15 minutes of actual studying done-” Peter started, stopping in his tracks when he saw Wade in his compromising position. 

“Dude,” Wade flushed trying to cover himself while throwing a pillow towards the door with his left hand. “Give me a minute!” he growled and Peter rushed out into the living room. He fell back onto the bed. He put a hand over his eyes and bit his lip. Shit. 

Peter stopped as soon as the door shut with a hiss then closed his eyes and leaned back against the door. It pushed open and he straightened before he fell back into the room. He pushed the door open and could see Wade on the bed, frustration on his face as his hand moved. He was moving before he'd really decided that he wanted to. “Eyes open.” Wade's eyes flew open and he dropped to his knees before he could say whatever he was going to say. He pulled on Wade's pants until they slid to the floor, it brought Wade into a better position. “Two birds,” he mumbled nonsensically. 

He looked up at Wade, who was staring down at him. Wade's breath stuttered as he wrapped his hand around him. His eyes rolled back in his head as he wrapped his lips around the tip. Then those blue eyes were back on him. He looked scared. That wouldn't do. Wade gasped as he worked his tongue. He moved to take Wade deeper and his hips jerked before Wade gasped out a sorry. 

Peter pulled off for a second to breathe. His fingers splayed across Wade's hip had him staring until Wade coughed softly. He looked back to his face and smirked. He licked a stripe from base to tip before taking him in as far as he could. Wade's hips flexed against his hand. He grabbed Wade's hand and put it against his head. He'd watched Wade get enough blow jobs that he knew he liked to have something to hold on to. He hummed as Wade ran his fingers through his hair. Wade's fingers tightened in his hair and he hummed again. He pulled back and sucked. Wade was still staring at him when he glanced up. His hips jerked into the air and he was surprised to realize he was hard. The little motions of Wade’s hips are getting more insistent. He pushed back against the hand in his hair and let go of Wade's hip. 

He closed his eyes as Wade moved hesitantly. He breathed and Wade fucked. “Petey,” Wade moaned and he looked up as he came. He coughed and pulled back, Wade's fingers slipping from his hair. He let out a breathy laugh. Wade had his arm over his face, chest heaving. He leaned against the bed and glanced down at the growing wet spot in his own jeans. 

He kissed Wade's knee cause it was right there and stood. “Lemme grab a rag.” he grabbed a pair of Wade's boxers on the way to the restroom. He didn't feel like sitting in his own mess for the rest of the night. 

Wade was pretty sure that he could cum again just watching Peter walk away clutching his underwear but he didn't want to push his luck. He focused on breathing and forgetting. Just breath and forget that this had ever happened, pretend that that he hadn’t waited for this to happen for years and accept that it would never happen again. He told himself not to be stupid. “Just close your eyes and don't think about it.”, he told himself, “Dead babies.” He grunted under his breath, “Aunt May in her underwear.” He shuddered and sat up thinking that would do the trick but had to bite his lip when his still raging erection hit his stomach. 

He touched it and hissed in need, looking back at the bathroom door in a panic. “Shit.” He hissed grabbing his phone. 

Scott answered on the third ring. “Yeah?” 

“What the fuck did you give me?” Wade whispered into the phone. 

“Wade?” 

“Who else fuckwad?” He demanded, “My dick is a fucking rock right now, what was in that shit?” 

Wade could have killed him for laughing, “I thought you would like that! You can go for hours on this shit man.” 

“I don’t have a few hours you asshole!” He growled and froze when he heard the sink turn off in the bathroom. 

“Chill man,” Scott told him annoyed, “just pound a few out and you'll be-” he hung up and yanked his pants on, tucking his dick uncomfortably into his belt just as the door opened. 

“So what are you doing tonight?” Peter asked looking smug and casual in the most annoyingly sexy way. 

“Out,” Wade said, “I am- we are going out.” If they stayed there… He didn't let himself think about it. 

**-**

Wade chose the loudest party he could find and dragged Peter inside. “A little loud don’t you think?” He shouted.

Wade nodded yelling, “Okay, I’ll grab you a drink.” And pushed through the crowd to the kitchen. He didn't know anyone there but they were more than willing to pass him a couple of shots and beers in exchange for a smile and a few of the right words. His dick was still pulsing but he tried to ignore it, finding his way back to Peter and who was talking to a cute girl with a blue pixie cut. 

He was over-flirting like he used to when they first started, uncomfortable and showy for Wade’s benefit. Wade handed him the fireball shot and a beer and shook his head with a smirk. Pete was playing with him. “I know what you are doing.” He said against his ear. 

“What do you mean?” Peter said back shakily, hot breath hitting him just right. 

Wade pulled back and downed the shot, taking a gulp of his beer. “Eyes on me, Baby boy.” He told him and then mouthed ‘open’ at him as he took the pixie chick by the arm and pulled her towards the middle of the room, “Wanna dance?” He asked and watched her mouth twist up as the beat changed to something heady and hot. She fell into him, her eyes lulling as swayed hard to the shaking room. His hands moved over her, hips and thighs, moving her with him as he watched Peter watching him. 

The song melted into a new one and then another and then Peter was there pushing the girl onto the guy next to them and Wade’s hands were on his sides, his ass, his neck, their bodies falling too closely together that Wade couldn't tell where one of them ended. 

And he was so. 

Fucking. 

_Hard._

He pressed his hips into Pete’s and groaned into his neck. He couldn't take this anymore. Whatever side effect this was, was too much. Peter was too much. “I want to fuck you so hard.” He growled into his ear knowing that the music would keep their conversation private. Peter’s eyes were lidded heavily looking at Wade’s lips while he spoke. “I know exactly where you like to be touched,” he breathed, letting his hand skim over the small of his back, feeling him shiver. “I know the look you make when something is exactly right.” His hand drifted further down as the bodies around them pushed them closer together. “I could make you cum harder and faster than anyone ever has.” Wade growled nipping at his ear, lips trailing to his jaw, his- the music stopped. 

“Cops are here! It’s a bust!”

Wade pulled Peter through the front door. He held on to Wade's hand as tightly as he could, trying not to let the crowd jostling him separate them. Once they cleared the crowd and it was just them walking through the neighborhood, Wade let go of his hand, but he held on. “Did you mean it?” Wade stopped walking. 

Peter wasn't sure what answer he wanted. He didn't know what it would mean either way. Wade was looking at him when he dared to check. “Let's go home.” Wade turned back toward the party, back toward his apartment. 

Peter pulled the other way. “My place is closer.” He let his hand slip away as they walked up the stairs. 

The door shut and Wade stepped up until he was pressed against the wall staring up at him in anticipation. “You stare.” Wade grinned. “When the girls are short.” then he pulled his chin up and kissed him. 

“I do not.” 

Wade chuckled. “Baby boy you so do.” 

He pushed him back. “Well you-” Wade kissed him again. He pressed up into the kiss, this was better than losing an argument. Wade walked them back toward the couch. He lost his shirt on the way and pulled Wade's off as he stopped in front of the couch. “You were telling me something about how well you knew me?” 

Wade sat down and pulled him down, he straddled his lap. “I do.” Wade seemed eager to prove that. He shifted, moving Peter more evenly onto his lap. He gasped when he felt Wade, hard, against his ass. “Although, this is new information.” he groaned as Wade thrust up. His jeans were in the way. Wade's needed to be off yesterday. Wade laughed, he must have said that out loud.

They fumbled for their zippers. Wade pulled him back as soon as their pants were gone. He closed his eyes as Wade's hand snaked into his boxers. He gasped against Wade's hair as Wade's hand moved. Wade was right. Every move seemed to hit every one of his buttons. Wade's mouth was even worse and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Then there was a finger sliding between his cheeks. Wade whispered his name and he whimpered. 

“ _Tell me what you want what you really really want._ ” Wade jumped. The moment shattered as Wade's phone continued to ring. “That's Gwen.” Wade said as an apology. Peter pulled his legs up to his chest. “Hello?” Wade looked over to him. “Yeah. I'll be right there. Are you okay?” Wade frowned. “10 minutes. Of course you can.” Wade hung up and grabbed his pants. “Gwen got taken in. She was at the party.” He followed Wade's lead and got dressed. “She's going to stay with me.”

**-**

Gwen frowned when she saw him. “You were with him?” 

Wade shrugged. “You were at a party?” 

Gwen nodded. “I thought I would see what all the hubbub was about.” 

Wade laughed. “No wonder they are letting you go. Who says hubbub?” Wade draped his arm over her as they walked down the steps of the station. 

Wade's room screamed that they had sex. Gwen scoffed and grabbed a blanket before settling on the couch. “Don't screw while I'm here.” he wanted to say something. But he wasn't sure what would change her opinion of him. What would get them back to where they were. 

“I should have stayed at my place. I'll see you later.” He knew Gwen was watching and he couldn't resist the petty urge. He pulled Wade down the few inches and kissed him, a lot sweeter than he'd originally intended. “Bye,” he whispered as he slipped out. 

Wade’s eyes were still shut when he heard the door close Peter away and he pursed his lips before he could make himself open them. “Bye.” he muttered to the door and turned back to the room where Gwen was watching him like he had two heads. 

“So what is this?” she asked. 

“What do you mean?” he shot back. He knew what she meant and he knew that she knew he knew that. 

“You and Peter?” She offered frustrated, “Two weeks ago you weren’t even talking and now you are… What exactly? Kissing each other goodnight?” 

A little spark quirked in the back of his throat and it took all of him to not tell her to mind her own damn business for once. “Well, yeah I guess.” he told her, “What of it?” 

She frown at him. “It’s weird Wade.” she told him exasperatedly running a hand through her hair. “You're just going to keep letting him screw you over until you have nothing left in there?” she yelled poking him in the chest. 

“It’s not like that!” he yelled at her and then stopped short when he saw the hurt that winced over her. His shoulders dropped. It wasn’t… he didn’t think it… “I’m sorry.” He grumbled turning back to the door, “Feel free to take the bed, I’ll be back later.” 

He had originally planned to go to Peter’s place. But he walked past it three times before he admitted that he had no real intentions of going there at all. He walked until he reached Scott’s apartment. There was still a party raging inside so he didn’t bother knocking, just let himself in and the music dull his senses. There was no room to walk so he pushed his way through the crowd until he made it to the pool table where Scott was leaning against the wall and shouted giddily to him as he got closer. “Wade!” he said over the music, “Why are you here?” 

Wade stormed over, taking the bag of pills out of his pocket and chucked it at him, “I want my fucking money back.” he growled at him. This was all Scott’s fault. If he hadn’t laced this shit with whatever horny bullshit he thought was funny Wade wouldn’t have deal with this right now. He would have stored it away and only had to think about it when he really wanted it to hurt.

Scott caught the bag, “Whoa man, take it easy,” he said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the staircase, pulling him up and into the bathroom. “Look man. I don’t have that money, all sales are final.” 

“That’s bullshit Scott.” He told him pounding his fist on the sink. 

“Take it easy!” Scott said holding up his hands. “I can’t give you the money back, but how about an exchange?” he asked. Wade was so pissed that he couldn’t even reply, he just let Scott lead him out of the bathroom and into the hallway to the apartment next door that was hazy with smoke. There were less people here, all of them staring off at nothing and holding each other- tasting a high so delicious that they wrapped themselves in it. Wade licked his lips and kept walking, trying not to look at them. Scott pushed open the door to one of the bedrooms and closed it as soon as Wade was in. There were two more guys in there, One of them still hand a belt around his arm, eyes glazed into a different dimension completely unaware that they were there. Wade stared at him. He knew that look, he had seen it on himself. He had hated and loved it on himself and tried to erase it so many times before. 

Scott coughed and he pulled his eyes away to head over to the drawer that he just opened. “Pick your poison.” he grinned drunkenly at him and Wade stared into it. His heart was beating slow but he found feel the blood rushing through him as if he were running. He wanted to pick up the needle and he knew that if he didn’t leave right now he would be stepping back into something that he may never climb back out of. “Anything catch your eye?” Scott asked and Wade shook his head after a minute, determined to leave. “Well, consider this a credit.” he told Wade passing him an old baseball card. “When you want something, trade it in.” 

“Fine,” he grunted and pushed his way through the apartment back out into the hall. He held his breath until he got outside and looked at the card. He made a move to rip it but stopped with just a little tear and slid it into his back pocket. 

**-**

Peter grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth before he had even taken a good pull of it. Wade glared at him and lit another before Peter removed that one as well. He was tense and tired from spending the night before walking around like an idiot and he really needed a cigarette before he blew up. “Baby Boy,” he sighed when he could trust himself to speak without yelling. He pulled out another cigarette and held it between his teeth. “I am really gonna need you to stop doing that.” He told him, watching Peter a long minute before he flicked his lighter open and breathed out a cloud of sweet relief. 

Peter bit the side of his cheek and looked down at the book in his lap. “I’m not gonna kiss you if you taste like ash.” he huffed at him.

Wade smirked leaning back against the tree that they were sitting under. “I’ll brush my teeth.” he told him looking out at all the people hurrying to class. They hadn’t gone to the library today, Peter had insisted it was too nice outside, but the sun was mostly covered and the grounds were grey. He glanced over at him and shut his book. “What’s going on with you and Gwen?” he asked thinking back to the way she had acted last night like Peter was using him. Maybe he was, Wade hadn’t decided yet, but even so he wasn’t sure if he would stop it anyway. 

Peter pulled out his biology book. “Help me study?” Wade blew out a cloud of smoke and pulled the book onto his lap. “You’re going to answer me eventually.” He pointed to the vocabulary list. 

“Fine.”

**\---**

He always thought it was interesting that in college there was no assigned seats, but everyone always sat in the same spot after day one. He was regretting that now. Gwen still sat next to him every day. And still wasn't talking to him.

Wade fell onto the couch, knocking his homework off in a waterfall of paper. “Did you shower?” he asked rubbing through Wade's damp curls. 

“Figured I'd get rid of all of the taste.” Wade leered up at him. “Do you want to check that I'm smoke free?” He grinned and dropped his pencil down with the papers. 

Wade tasted like toothpaste and after a few minutes of thoroughly investigating that's all he tasted like. “Mmm… Minty.” 

Wade laughed. “I told you.” 

He cocked his head and looked across the room. “I think the bed would be better for my investigation.” Wade sat up and he climbed to his feet. 

He pushed Wade back onto the bed and crawled up him. “You don't need this.” Wade lifted his arms, a smile never leaving his face as he pulled his shirt off. He kissed his stomach and Wade laughed high and breathy. “I always loved it when they made you laugh.” He worked his way up Wade's chest. Leaving kisses and bites as he moved. 

“I think you've checked everywhere.” Wade said, sounding like he'd just run a marathon. 

“Not everywhere…” 

Wade flipped them and pulled his shirt off. “Your turn is over.”

**\---**

Peter fell asleep pretty much as soon as he came, rolling onto his stomach and shoving his arm under his head as his eyes fluttered shut. Wade was surprised by how relieved he felt. He sat on the end of the bed and wiped the back of his hand across his lips watching as Peter relaxed into the matrices until it was too painful and he had to walk away again.  
He closed himself in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eyes were wide and bright enough to almost fool him into happiness. He’d just fucked Peter. Or the Quiet, distant new version of Peter that he was becoming accustomed to. He wanted to feel happy about it like his body was telling him that he should, but instead he felt anger and loneliness clog up his throat as how things used to be heated up his ears.

He changed his mind. He couldn’t do this. Not like this and not for this. He opened the door and marched over to the bed, ready to shake him awake and ask him to leave, when Peter sighed. A small, almost invisible smile dimpled his cheek and everything about Wade melted him back down to the bed, and he knew right then and there that he was in trouble. Resistance was futile. He would never be fully formed without Peter again. 

**-**

“You should forgive Peter.” Wade told Gwen, cutting the quiet of their study bubble and earning a good glare in his direction. 

She didn't say anything, just turned her eyes downward and flipped the page of her notebook. Wade grabbed it from her. “Hey!” she hissed at him wincing when the librarian passed by and snapped at the two of them, her girl scout core crumbling at being scolded. She waited for the librarian to pass and snatched for her notebook. Fortunately, Wade had height on his side, “Would you stop being such an ass?” she whispered furiously pushing at his chest, “I'll forgive Peter when I want to forgive him.” 

“Why does he even need forgiving?” Wade asked aggravated, “He hasn't done anything wrong.” Gwen looked at him like he was an idiot but then stopped short, her expression changing to something more sad, “Gwen, I'm okay if he doesn't love me, I am.” He told her as earnestly as he could while lying, “It's isn't your job to look out for me.” 

“It's Peter's.” she sighed and sat back in her chair. They didn't say anything for a while, just looked at each other. 

Wade gave her notebook back, “If you are going to be mad at him, at least be mad at me too.” 

She smirked and closed her notes, “I'm always mad at you.”

**-**

Wade wasn't sure what he hated more: kissing Peter or not kissing Peter. His mouth was heat and sweetness, when he kissed him he felt like he was dying and when he wasn't- He felt like he was dying. He couldn't get enough of him, anytime he was around, Wade's hands started to wonder, smacked or pushed away until Peter was too distracted to remember to push him off. 

Wade had him back up against the wall of his bedroom, his hand rubbing at the bulge in his jeans in a slow, heavy and torturous way. “I hate you,” Peter groaned into his mouth.

Wade pulled him off the ground, hitching his legs onto his hips so Wade could walk them to the bed “No you don't,” he breathed into his neck and dropped him. 

“I do.” Peter insisted unconvincing lyrics as Wade pulled down his jeans and boxers, staring down at him like he didn't know where he wanted to start. He must have stared too long. “What?” Peter asked. 

Wade smirked at him, “Has anyone ever told you that you are kind of perfect?” Peter deadpanned him and whacked him hard with a pillow and Wade bit him loving how he squealed. “Okay, not so perfect.” he grunted and rolled him over. 

A thrill raced up Peter’s spine as Wade kissed his tailbone. He'd never done this before. They'd never done this. Wade moved his leg so he was spread wider, a good ache settling in his thighs. He yelped as Wade licked a wide swath of skin. “I got you,” Wade murmured against his back. He let out a short breath and Wade's tongue moved again. The pressure was too much and not enough. He jerked as Wade's tongue darted forward, pushing in and in. He moaned into the pillow as it moved inside him. He reached back, slapping at Wade's shoulder. He needed something. Anything. Wade's fingers caught his and he held on as he writhed against the liquid pleasure twirling inside him. “Can you come like this?” it took him an embarrassingly long time to realize Wade was talking to him. He rocked back, missing that pressure. “I think that means let's see?”

Peter felt like crying. He was so close. So close. He didn't know how much longer he could stand being on the edge like this. “More,” he begged. The pillow beneath him soaked with his own spit as he bit it to keep from crying out. 

“So close. You're doing so good baby boy.” He rocked back harder and Wade smacked him lightly. He whimpered against the pillow. Everything was almost enough, but not there.  
He rocked forward, dragging himself against the sheets before Wade tutted at him and pulled his hips up. “Please,” he cried his grip tightening on the fingers still in his. Wade's tongue swirled inside him once more and he huffed out a breath. Then his fingers were sliding in alongside his tongue and he moaned loud and shamelessly as they brushed along his prostate. Wade wiggled his fingers like he was saying hello and he couldn't stand it. 

“Now.” he pushed back onto Wade's fingers and pulled on his hand trying to pull Wade up. Wade came easily. He pulled him up and rocked forward and back on his hand. Craning for his mouth as he wrapped their intertwined fingers around himself. Wade hesitated, mouth swollen and glistening from the effort he'd put in. He growled and bit at Wade's lip to get him closer. He rocked into their hands and back onto Wade's fingers as he devoured Wade's tongue. A twist of the wrist and a curl of a finger had him shouting his release. He collapsed to the bed, too tired to do anything but land face first into the pillow. A few moments later he felt a wet splash on his hip and Wade collapsed next to him. He turned his head to look at him. “Did you just come on me?” 

Wade shrugged. “I need a new pillow.” Wade slapped his ass and he chuckled as he closed his eyes.

Peter was sticky and alone when he woke up. His alarm was rattling against his headboard. He groaned when he saw he was at 9% and pulled the pillow over his head. Maybe Gwen would take pity on him and let him use her notes if he grovelled. He pushed himself up and grunted in disgust at the sticky feeling covering half of his back and leg. He shuffled into the shower and washed off the remnants of their oddly intense night. He'd begged. He'd been begging for something more. For Wade. More than just his fingers. He washed quickly and ignored the burgeoning heat in his belly. 

His bed was a disaster. He'd torn a hole in his pillow case. He pulled it all into a ball and swung it over his shoulder. He had time before his second class. Might as well clean up now. He was locking his door, sheets hanging like an awkward Santa’s bag when his neighbor walked out. She blushed when they made eye contact and he paled and rushed by eyes on the floor. He'd been loud. That was in vivid detail. All of last night was painted too brightly in his memory.

He made it through the rest of his day, and a surprise quiz. He'd been dragging through his first few classes but as he stepped out of his final class for the day he was buzzing. He wanted to go out and do something. He couldn't remember the last time he'd just gone to the movies. 

He gave a quick rap on Wade's door before pushing it open. Wade only locked his door when he was leaving. Or asleep. “Hey.” he headed for the kitchen, and a bottle of water. “You finished that paper right?” he yelled. 

“Yes. This morning.” 

He jumped when Wade's voice came from a few feet away. Well that explained why he'd woken up alone. “You wanna go see the Grey Ghost movie?” 

Wade's eyes dropped. “I saw it with Gwen last week.” 

Peter gulped a few ounces of water trying to force down the odd twinge of hurt in his chest. They'd been talking about watching it together for months. Well they had been. Before they. Stopped. Talking. Cause they weren't talking. They were just having sex. Cause that's what he wanted. He put down the water bottle and smirked at Wade. “So no homework tonight?” Wade shook his head. “I have some biology to study.” He really did, but he could do that later when he wasn't freaking out and trying to hide it. 

“Biology?” Wade said, returning his smirk and stepping closer. He surged up and closed the few inches between them. 

Peter tasted like coffee with nothing in it. All warm and earthy, coating his tongue in an addicting texture that would have kept him from speaking if he hadn’t been thinking at a rapid fire. “Bed,” he rasped and stepped back, pulling Peter with him. Peter hesitated and Wade stopped, his hand was wrapped around Wade’s wrist but it was his eyes that held him there. “Pete?” he asked quietly and moved back to him. Peter didn’t say anything, he just kept looking at him, chocolate pools grounding him and pushing any anxiety off of his shoulders and back towards the floor. His hand moved to Peter’s shoulder and then his neck, Peter’s hand still gripping his wrist. 

Wade held him there. He didn’t ask if he was okay- he didn’t need too. He could see it painted across his face that there was something wrong there but he couldn’t place what was wrong. “You still with me?” he whispered softly and Peter’s eyes fluttered shut when he leaned down to kiss him. It wasn’t a heated kiss, nothing rushed or crazed about it. It was simple and muted, as though someone had turned out all the lights and they had to find their way by feeling. 

He let his hands speak for him, pressing words into his skin in different pressures. And when he pulled away he didn’t see the Peter that he was used to. The hardness was chipping and the real Peter, his Peter, was peaking through at him for the first time in a really long time. That was enough. He choked back the knot in his throat and smiled wick and huge down at him. “Let’s go see a movie.” he told him gripping his hand tight and dragging him out the door before he could say no.

The theater was full but they still managed to find decent seats towards the back, tucked neatly between a group of girls from Wade’s women's studies class and an older couple who were in what sounded like a lengthy conversation. “We didn’t have to see this movie.” Peter told him again looking pouty and annoyed to the point that Wade wanted to kiss him into submission. 

He waved him off and shoved a fist full of popcorn into his face. “I don’t mind.” he told him, “Besides I want to see your face when you realize how bad it sucks.” he told him and Peter punched in in the ribs as the trailer’s started. 

He passed Peter the popcorn and put his arm over the back of his chair before he really thought about it. This was okay right? He did this before they were anything, before they were even really friends. Did that make it okay to do now? He forced his joints to unclench and relax. His arms were too long to keep at his sides and if Peter cared he would make him move. Wade kept making up horrible alternate endings to the movie in Peter’s ear through the trailers, one of them made him laugh so hard that the older couple shot them a glare. Peter finally elbowed him when the movie came on, but moved closer into him instead of away. 

Wade didn’t move his arm. 

**-**

He answered his phone without checking to see who it was. His class let out late and he just barely had enough time to make it to the library before Peter had to head out to his next class. “Hello,” he breathed into the receiver trying his best not to sound annoyed. It wasn’t like talking on the phone hindered him from walking fast. 

“Oh Wade, it’s so good to hear your voice!” May said so genuinely on the other line that he stopped hard enough to make a small girl smack into his back. 

She cursed at him and he flipped her off while white hot guilt washed over him. He hadn’t spoken to May since Peter had rejected him. He’d texted her a few times but the last time she tried to call he was high. “May,” he cleared his throat not wanting to sound sad or overly eager or even like he he was trying too hard to please her, but he couldn’t help himself when it came to May. “May I’m so sorry I haven’t called-”

“And you should be.” she scolded him. He put his palm to his face as she turned and let her tear into him as students walked past gawking like they thought he might throw up. She lectured him for five minutes but eventually she gave up and just sighed in content. “You are going to come over with Peter next week.” she told him sternly. “I mean it Wade, I don’t want any excuses. If I don’t see you, I will drag you here myself.” 

“Yes ma’am,” he said quietly like a scolded child staring anywhere but the people around him. 

He heard her heave a sigh but when she spoke again, it was all sweetness and genuine relief. “And Wade?” 

“Yes May?” 

“I love you.” she told him. 

“I love you too.”

He missed seeing Peter but he thought that was probably for the best, at least for now. He skipped going to the library and made his way to his apartment, locking the door behind him just in case. He threw his backpack on the couch and went to his room, locking that door too. Then he went to the bottom drawer of his night stand. 

He had a small box in there filled with a few pairs of socks. It looked completely harmless if you were to just open it up and poke around, but if you went much deeper you would see that the socks were filled with other things. Weed. Pills. An old pipe with a burnt rim and a few other various things he had picked up when Peter and him and fallen out. He itched for it. But hearing May's voice… he couldn’t go and see her knowing that he had all of this next to his bed. He couldn’t risk losing that love too. 

He took the box to the bathroom and emptied what he had left into the toilet. It was easy to put in, easy to tell himself that he did not need it and that he could get over it. He told himself that as he refolded his socks and tossed the little box into the bedroom. But he still had to look away as he flushed.

**\---**

-I was wrong. Help me?- he dropped the note on Gwen's desk as he sat down. She shot him a look, but still took and opened the slip of paper. She didn't look back to him. He opened his notebook and started his notes.

She slammed her books down on their usual table. Wade had just left for a class. “Explain.”

Peter closed his bio book. “I think I might want to date Wade.”

“Nope.” She raised an eyebrow when he dared looking up at her. “There were too many useless words in that sentence.”

“I think-” she looked unimpressed. “I might-” her eyes narrowed. He took a deep breath. “I want to actually be with Wade. I want to kiss him and hold him. And just I want my best friend back.”

Gwen looked surprised before her face broke out in a smile. “I've been telling you that for months. Gosh.” 

He let his head fall to think against his book. “Help me.”

“What do you need my help with?”

He shook his head against his book. 

“Peter, you were already dating. You're practically dating now.”

He glanced up at her. 

“Wade deserves actual dates, and dramatic gestures.”

“You going to stand outside his window with a boombox?” 

He'd thought of it, but he didn't think it would work. Plus Wade's room was on the 7th floor. It was doubtful he'd hear the song anyway. 

“My last relationship was in high school. We ate lunch together, sat next to each other at school events, and went to Prom. I don't really know how…” he trailed off at the admission. 

“OK. Well first. No sex. You guys are stupid about each other. That shit is just going to mess you up.” He studied her, but she wasn't joking. She was being serious. 

“For how long?” She looked up, calculating her decision. “You have to tell him that you love him.” 

His heart leapt into his throat. “Umm. What?” 

“When you tell him ‘I love you’ that when you can have sex.” She looked like a normal college student, but he was pretty sure she was the devil. 

“But I don't.” 

“Peter…” he shook his head. “OK. Well. That's the deal.”

They spent the rest of the break talking about date ideas. He passed by Wade on his way to class and couldn't help the smile he shot him. Wade smiled back looking confused. He waved as he darted in the building. 

**-**

“Do you wanna go get dinner?” 

Wade dropped his head back to look up at him over the back of the couch. “Sure? Tacos?” He nodded, feeling oddly nervous. They'd eaten together for years, it was stupid that he felt honest to goodness butterflies over tacos. 

They walked, he listened to Wade's chatter about his lit class and the ridiculous observation one of his classmates had made. He glanced down to their hands, they'd bumped a few times on the walk, but when he thought about reaching out and taking his hand the distance stretched like some trick of vertigo. Tacos. They'd eat tacos. He'd pay and then they'd walk back through the park. It wasn't the most elaborate date, but it made him smile thinking about it. “What?” Wade asked, breaking his daydream. “huh?” Wade was staring at him. “You were smiling about something. What were you thinking about?” 

“Oh nothing. Just something Gwen said earlier.” 

Wade blinked. “You're talking to Gwen again?” he nodded. “We talked. I think we're in a good place now.”

The rest of the walk was quiet, but an easy quiet. He listened to the group in front of them as they argued about whose professor was worst. 

Wade was quiet for most of dinner. It wasn't until the food came that he noticed just how little they were talking. He offered a few comments, things that normally pulled Wade in, but he didn't rise to the bait for more than a short comment. Their nice night, his simple day dream, was going downhill fast. “Just one.” he rushed to say to the waiter when the waiter asked. “I've got this.” Wade just kept eating the last bits of his taco platter. 

“No. It's out of the way,” Wade replied when he offered a walk through the park. That was the final nail in the coffin. His date was dead. He wasn't sure what happened. They'd been fine. 

Wade pulled him in when they got back to his room. “I only have an hour,” he muttered against his neck. 

Peter let himself get backed against the door. He knew he needed to say no now, before he lost the will to want to stop. Wade's hand was halfway up the back of his shirt when he finally snapped back into himself. “I uh can't. We could. Let's just.” he was too flustered to think of a reason as to why they shouldn't do what they had been doing for the past month. 

Wade moved back like he'd been burned. “Yeah okay. I guess I'll see you later.” he wanted to stay. But Wade looked cagey. 

He nodded. “Breakfast tomorrow?”

Wade shrugged. “I don’t have class until 1 tomorrow. I'm going to be up late with this. I'll text you.” 

He knew he was being blown off, but he just smiled and opened the door. “Thanks for going to dinner with me.” he slipped out.

**\---**

Peter was being weird. Wade guessed that he was acting weird too, but he blamed it on Peter being weird first. He could feel him watching him almost everywhere that he went. When they were in the library he was staring at Wade over the top of his book. He walked a step behind him when they went to class and he found more and more reasons to come into the student store so that he could watch Wade through the gaps in the shelves. Peter watched Wade so much that he could feel himself winding up, about the lash out and snap on him, and demand to know what the hell he was doing. As it was, Gwen cracked him first.

“What?” he demanded putting his book down. Gwen jumped surprised that he had caught her staring at him. Again. 

She stammered and a blush crept up her neck. “I, uh, well I just…” 

Wade closed his eyes and put his fingers to his temples. “Look, I understand that I am unnaturally good looking but I am going to need you and Peter to stop staring at me around corners or I might lose my fucking mind.” 

Gwen swallowed at that, “I am not watching you around corners!” she protested looking around the crowded library when she realized how loud she had been. She dropped her voice to a whisper. “You just seem… really tense lately.” 

He was tense. His entire body was wound tighter than a top. Peter had spent so much time watching him that Wade wasn't sure when the last time he actually saw Peter was. And it felt like any time they were in a room alone together Peter was as far away from Wade as he could push himself. It's not like he wasn't friendly enough, he talked all the time. He took him out. They laughed- but anytime Wade moved closer, Peter was out the door running. It didn't help that when he shut himself up in room all he could think about was getting high and forgetting everything. So yeah, he was tense. “I'm fine.” He told her flipping the page in his textbook. 

Gwen didn't buy it. “How's Peter?” she asked. 

He glared at her. “I thought you guys were talking again.” 

“We are.” She said hastily not looking at him, “But I… haven't seen him in a couple of days!” 

Something was clicking here he just didn't know what I was yet, “ You have class together.” He accused. Her face got redder and she scrambled for an excuse and a smile pulled it's why up Wade’s face. They were plotting something. Peter wouldn't touch him and Gwen knew why. Wade stood up, grabbing her backpack so she would have to follow him. “Let's go for a walk.”

**-**

When Peter came over around six Wade was ready for him. He opened the door half dressed to the wide eyes of his best friend and grinned. “Sorry!” he told him cheerily and turned back to the room to finish zipping up his pants. “I got out of class late,” he lied and grabbed his shirt off the back of the couch. It was one of Peter's from science camp, too big for him and just too small for Wade but Peter always stared at him when he wore it. He grabbed his jacket, the brown leather one that Peter said made him look like a badass. “What are we watching?” he asked locking up the apartment after them. 

Peter was quiet in the line at the movies, he didn’t say anything at all until they got to the box office and he insisted on paying. Wade had to try not to smile at that. Now that he was in on it, he didn’t know whether to laugh or kiss the cute right out of him. If this was really what Peter thought a date was, Wade would just have to keep playing along and force the next move out of him. “ _Don't tell him that I told you!_ ” Gwen’s voice echoed in his head. He didn't plan on it. He wanted to see where Peter was going to take this.  
They had chosen a weird time to see a movie. It was just about four and all of the kids who usually hung around the theater with no other place to go weren't quite out of school yet. The lobby was quiet and they go their snacks fast. Wade wasn't at all surprised to see that they were the only people in the theater but Peter looked like he wished he'd chose something else. He spent too long picking their seats and Wade tried not to roll his eyes when he looked back at the projection window so he could get the perfect middle seat. 

“It's the same movie from every seat you know.” Wade teased him. 

Peter glared, “it sounds better here. “ He growled. 

They talked through the entire movie. The initial awkwardness when the lights went down was short lived and no one came to tell them to shut up.

**\---**

Wade's hand bumped his for the 7th time on their walk to the bus stop after the movie. He'd apologized the first time, a quick sorry dude. But all that did was draw his attention to each time their fingers brushed or the backs of their hands rubbed against each other. He wondered what it felt like to hold Wade's hand. He looked down as their fingers brushed again. He looked up to Wade who was still talking about one of the characters from the movie.

Wade fell onto the bench at the bus stop. He stretched, shirt riding up his stomach. He caught himself staring and looked at the bus schedule. He had it memorized, but it was something to look at. Wade grumbled about realistic expectations for the remaining five minutes that they were waiting on the bus. Wade pushed him toward the open door, hand on the small of his back. He felt his face heat up for no reason as he scurried up the stairs. The bus was full. Peter hated standing. He felt like a dog in the back of a truck. No control over the way his body moved. Even with the handle he still swayed too much for his own liking. 

Wade stood behind him, hand casually wrapped around the pole.

“I mean there is no way that they'd be able to complete that. You know?” Wade's voice was right behind him. The bus lurched and they pressed together before he found his grip and corrected. Wade stepped closer as the next stop got on. He could feel him pressed up his entire back.

“They could have. It didn't show how much of the weapon already existed. It wouldn't be that hard to finish it.”

“As usual you're wrong baby boy.” Wade's lips brushed against his ear. He closed his eyes. 

“No. You don't want to admit that you didn't think of that.” the bus jerked and Wade's hand gripped his hip. He wasn't going to survive this bus stop. They'd ridden exactly like this numerous times before, but he had never noticed how solid Wade was. Well he had, but not like that. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when they finally came to their stop. He squeezed through the people and jumped off the bus. “Someone on their grope you or something. You took off like a bat outta hell.” He shook his head and smiled. “Too many people.” he offered. Wade shrugged and they started toward his apartment. Their hands brushed again and he gathered all of his courage and caught Wade's fingers before they slipped away. Wade didn't stop on his new tirade as their fingers intertwined. He looked to their hands and smiled, refuting Wade's latest bullshit. 

Wade pulled his hand away gently as he reached for his keys. “You want to eat some leftovers?” 

They were sitting on the floor behind Wade's couch eating their mishmash of food. Peter jumped at the last of May's lasagna and they fought over the fajitas she'd sent. He was amazed Wade hadn't eaten all of those. Wade ate the roast and potatoes they'd made a few days ago when Peter had been complaining about getting fat from all the tacos. It wasn't as good, but it didn't taste awful, or burnt. 

“I ran into Mary Jane yesterday.” Wade offered nonchalantly. He focused on swallowing the noodle in his mouth. 

“Yeah? How was she?” 

“Just as fake as high school. I can't believe you dated her.” He shrugged. 

“She knew my shit and didn't want me to talk about it.” He didn't want to be talking about this. Thinking about MJ had been the reason he hadn't wanted to date Wade. She'd been one of his best friends. She'd grown up next to him. Had been there for everything. She knew him and for some reason had seen something to love in there. But she hadn't really. As soon as they'd crossed that barrier, they'd never made it back. And he'd been happy. He thought she had been too until she was dumping him. 

“I can't believe you hit that though. She was hot in high school and I think she might have gotten even hotter.”

“I didn't sleep with her. She broke up with me and I went out with you. Remember?” Wade froze, teeth digging into the potato. 

“What?” 

Wade swallowed hard and stared him down, his heart pounding so hard at the base of his throat that he wasn’t sure he would actually be able to get the half-chewed mush past it. It hurt, but he managed with a small cough that he didn’t bother hiding like he would have if he had been talking to Gwen about some guy he’d thought she had fucked. This was Peter. His best friend that he had known forever. The most sexually adventurous person that he'd ever met- and he hadn’t fucked Mary Jane. “So you mean…” he said when he could talk again, “ That when me and you went out, that was your first?” he asked. 

Peter looked down at the lasagna that he was mostly just stabbing at this point. “Yeah.” he said in a steadier voice than Wade had been expecting. 

And he didn’t know why, but he was oddly touched by that. Sure they hadn’t been alone or anything, but he was- in a weird way- Peter’s first. He had trusted Wade enough to walk him into an absolutely insane situation and know that he would come out of it okay. He stared at Peter while he looked anywhere but Wade and tried the hardest that he had ever had to to clamp his lips together so that he would not throw out words that he wasn’t ready to hear. But he felt it. He felt in in that moment and every moment after that he was irrevocably in love with Peter Parker and he would never be able to shake it. 

“You’re quiet.” Peter said after a minute. 

“I’m thinking.” Wade said back. 

“About?” 

Wade set his plate aside and put his elbows on his knees to lean in closer “Does it bother you, “ he asked, “That you have only had sex with me there?” 

“Not really?” he said after a minute. “I mean, I thought that I might get there when we started, like it would start to bother me. But it never did.” he shrugged, “It’s… fun, with you.” he said, his ears reddening a little but his face didn’t give anything away, “Everything is fun with you.” 

Wade smiled shyly, feeling the red creep up his own neck in a completely new sensation for him. He stared at the floor only until he felt the dopiness fall away and grabbed Peter’s hand, moving it to his lips. “Thanks,” he mumbled into his fingers. 

“You’re welcome.” he said back with a winning grin giving Wade hope for the first time that just maybe Peter was a little in love with him too. 

**-**

The next few weeks were torture. Finals had snuck up on them and that meant that he was getting way less Peter time than he had grown accustomed too. He caught him in glimpses running across campus and for a brief thirty minute period on Tuesday and Thursday when their classes got out at the same time. It wasn’t enough. None of it was enough and the game that Peter was running here was getting harder and harder to stick too. 

Peter was holding his hand under the table when Gwen caught up with them. He didn’t even flinch when she sat down. She leaned down to pull her book out of her back and when she came back up she was grinning so wide that Wade had to kick her in the shin before Peter finished his sentence and looked up. “Do you have those Bio notes from Wednesday’s lecture?” he asked. “I smudged a word and I can’t figure it out.” 

“Yeah of course,” She said trying to keep the giddiness out of her voice as she pulled out her bio notebook and handed it over, tapping Wade’s toe as she ducked under the table again. 

They were all quiet as Peter flipped through the pages and copied what he could before his watch started beeping. He tried to hand them back to her but she shook her head. “I’ll be at Wade’s tonight for a study session, bring them by?” 

Peter’s eyes gave her a look of complete gratitude. “Thank you! You’re a lifesaver,” he told her and rushed off with a quick squeeze to Wade’s hand.

He watched Peter rush out the doors and turned his intense admiration to Gwen, “If I wasn’t so smitten I would kiss you right now.” he told her. 

“So it’s going well?” she asked biting her bottom lip to keep from gushing. It was funny how he knew that now and how the dynamics of his life were slowly starting to shift. He was pretty sure that Gwen might be his best friend now- what Peter was was just so much more than that. He wondered if she was thinking about that too but he decided it would be better to ask later. 

He grinned and knocked her foot like she had done to him earlier. “Yeah, I think it is.”

**\---**

He was having a shitty day. He'd gotten his final project grade back and it hasn't been as high as he'd hoped. He'd blanked on one of his finals. The first question sat there staring at him, just waiting for an answer and he had no idea what the it was. The rest of the test went downhill from there. He knew the answers. They were there in his head, but that first question came back and haunted him. If he hasn't known the answer to that, was he correct on this one. And someone spilled a unicorn frappe down his shirt right after it. He wanted nothing more than to go home and have May hug him until he felt better like she'd done when he was a kid.

Wade was at their normal table. He was half asleep, draped over one of his textbooks. He'd studied the whole night, cramming what he could. Wade hated tests. He could tell you everything you needed to know about anything you wanted to know about, but had never tested well. In high school the teachers had thought he was stupid, it was why he'd tried his hardest to get Wade to join him in college. To prove those assholes wrong. 

He dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around Wade's neck, settling into his lap as he sat back. 

“You okay, baby boy?” He nodded against Wade's neck and curled a little closer. Wade pulled him further into his lap, and wrapped his arms around him. He closed his eyes and breathed. Slowly the test faded and his project was a thing of the past. “Why do you smell like rainbows?” Wade asked. He chuckled and sat back. 

Wade looked up at him. He kissed him, a quick peck to the corner of his mouth. “I got unicorn jizz on me.” he pulled his hoodie out to make sure Wade could see the stain. 

“Where's this unicorn?” He smelled the hoodie and looked around. “That's just rude. Nobody jizzes on my boyfriend but me. Gotta defend your honor.” He laughed and slid off of Wade's lap as he started rambling about his unicorn hunting plans. “What do you think unicorns eat? I could make a trap.” 

“Jelly beans.” he offered unable to stop smiling. 

“Jelly beans? Really is that the best you can do? I want to catch a unicorn not a sugar crazed kid.” 

“Why are you after a unicorn?” Gwen asked sitting down like she'd just gotten back from battle. She'd finished all her finals. 

“One of them attacked Peter. It must die.” 

“How many monsters have you had today?” Gwen asked slowly. 

“You're going to be late for your test,” he interrupted when it looked like Wade was going to start in on the virtues of energy drinks. Wade stuffed his book in his bag, leaned down, and kissed him before running through the stacks. 

Gwen was smiling at him. He ignored her and pulled out the notes for his last final. One more tomorrow and he was free. 

‘Boyfriend.’ the word hit him as he was reading a diagram on thrust. Wade had called him his boyfriend. He was his boyfriend. They were dating and Wade knew they were dating. He put down his notes. “I'm really happy,” he said. Gwen looked up from her phone. 

“Good for you?” He looked at her. 

“Does Wade seem happy?” his heart was hammering in his chest at the possibility that she'd say no. That he was fucking this up again. Wade had seemed happier. He had laughed for practically 10 minutes straight the other day when Peter had fallen off the couch when he'd jumped during one of their horror movie nights. But he hadn't noticed how much he'd been hurting Wade before. 

“Yeah. I think so.” Her smile was soft as she answered him. 

“Good,” he whispered to his notes. 

**-**

“Hey Wade?” he called as he walked in. They were going to get some pancakes from Pete's. ‘They have pancakes as big as your head. They had to make special plates for them.’ Wade was excited, and running late. The all-nighter had pulled the day before had knocked him out. 

Wade stepped out of his room toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, hair sticking straight out like he been electrocuted and he had on a ratty Captain America shirt that he had owned since middle school. He'd gotten it at some game his dad had taken him to before… Wade liked to tell the story of him fighting a grown man for the shirt. The man had sneered at him and told him to give it up. So he'd bit him. It was his favorite shirt. He stared at him. “Wha?” Wade asked wiping at the toothpaste foam trying to escape his mouth. 

“I love you.”

Wade dropped his toothbrush and swallowed hard on the foam. “I'm so glad I brushed my teeth.” He breathed before he crushed his mouth onto Peter's and backed him up until they hit the couch. He couldn't kiss him hard enough or deep enough for what he was feeling. Relieve and excitement pulsed all over him and he poured it back into Peter. “I love you.” He told him, picking him off the floor and sitting him on the back of the couch. “Baby boy, I love you so fucking much,” and that was all he could say because he had to kiss him again. And Peter kissed him. He kissed Wade hard and pulled at his shirt uselessly until he could pull back enough to get it over his head. 

Wade grabbed him again, this time carrying him to the bedroom, pressing Peter into the door until he managed to push it open. He paused just inside and looked up at Peter who was looking dazed and hungrily down at him. “Can I have you?” he asked breathlessly. He needed Peter. He needed all of him on him and in him but he wasn't going to do that unless the game was over. 

He nodded. Wade moved. They were on the bed in a second and he didn't waste any time. He left his shirt for his jeans and pulled them halfway down, trapping his legs so that he couldn't move. He grinned up at him and twisted him over so that he was in his stomach, speech his wide and let his tongue wonder. He kissed him, reveling in the small and desperate noises that grew a warmth right down his body. He pulled back and waited for Peter to look back at him, this tucked two fingers into his mouth and slide one gingerly into him. 

He leaned over him, muttering into his ear, about how beautiful he was and sweet and tight and how good he was going you make him feel. And once he started he couldn't stop. He added another finger. He asked Peter if he wanted to be fucked, he told him that he would take him so completely that he would be saying only his name for hours after. He moved his fingers in and out of him slow and hard until Peter grab his wrist. “Please.” was all he said. Wade didn't need to hear anything else. 

He took more time than Peter would have liked taking off the rest of his clothes and then his own. Then he sat down in the bed and pulled Peter to him. He looked at Wade warily and followed his lead, crawling awkwardly into his lap. “Hey,” Wade pulled in his chin until he had to look at him. “Don't think.” He told him and pulled his mouth down so that it was on his. Then he moved. Peter gasped for a second but after the third push he groaned into Wade neck. His eyes rolled back and Wade bit his own lip to keep the sound in. He pushed again and again and then he rolled so that Peter was under him. It it was better than he ever thought it could be. Better than any other time before. Better than with the girls better than anything he'd ever wanted with anyone else. 

He lay next to Peter after just watching him come down and hoping he would still be there with him when he hit the floor again. Peter looked at him and when he did his eyes were still on fire, cheeks flushed and a grin speed wide on his face. “Pancakes?” he asked. 

Wade smirked and smacked a kiss on him. “Pancakes.”

**EPILOGUE**

Wade walked across the stage with a huge grin on his face. He shook the Dean’s hand and took the diploma, managing to make it look natural. He'd taken the diploma with the wrong hand and had panicked. He was pretty sure Gwen and Wade both were going to give him tons of shit for his fumble. He at least hadn't dropped the diploma. 

As Wade's group walked back to their seats he stuck out his hand and got a silent high five. He'd been terrified to be the first in his group, but it was worth it for that simple touch. 

He didn't even bother trying to find him as they exited the stadium. Wade had assigned a meeting place because they knew it would be impossible to find each other otherwise. 

“Baby boy!” Wade called from behind him. It was all the warning he got before Wade's arms wrapped around him and he spun them. 

He laughed as his stomach fluttered. Wade brushed a kiss on his cheek when he put him down. Gwen was watching them with faux disgust. “Aunt May said she'll see us at home.” He looked around. “Where is Miles?” 

Gwen pulled out her phone. “He got stuck behind someone's family.” 

They waited, waving and hugging various people that passed them. Miles popped up a few minutes later with a hug and a kiss for Gwen. “I swear they were from the Civil War,” Miles complained when he asked about the family. “Congratulations guys,” he said to them all. Wade and him mock bowed at the same time. 

Gwen fake barfed. “Gross. Let's get out of here before they start reciting Shakespeare.”

They'd lucked into getting one of the houses near campus the year before. It had been a fun first month. Wade had made it his mission to have sex in every room. Their first argument in the house had been whether or not closets counted as rooms. He still couldn't put anything in the front closet without his face heating up. 

May was already cooking lunch when they got back to the house. He gave her a thumbs up when they walked in. She gave him two right back. Lunch was loud, full of stories from the last 5 years. Gwen giggled, a little drunk off of the pitchers of margaritas May kept making. Peter had one and then stopped, his nerves tightening his stomach uncomfortably. Wade leaned against him and listened to Miles tell the story of how they met. They all knew it, but it was fun to hear. It seemed to get more outrageous each time it was told.  
His phone started ringing. He grabbed it and headed into the bedroom. He turned off the alarm as he shut the door. 

The shoebox in the corner of their closet had one of Wade's Christmas presents from last year. A pair of shoes he swore he loved, but had never worn. He pulled out the box he'd hidden in there. Gwen smiled at him when he walked out of the room. Wade was leaning over the kitchen table telling Miles about how important diversity was. He sat down next to him and took his hand. Wade kept talking, barely adjusting so he could move his hand comfortably.

He slid the ring on Wade's finger and pat his hand. Wade stopped talking. He glanced down at his hand, and the ring on his finger. 

“I liked it.” he said. 

Wade broke out laughing. “You are the _worst_ ,” he was pretty sure the crushing hug was a yes, but Wade followed it up with a whispered yes as he kissed him.  
“Whoa whoa whoa. Impressionable eyes across the table.” Wade said pulling away. “You see Miles when two guys love each other a whole whole lot-” Gwen poked Wade and hugged him over the table. 

May hugged them both and looked at Wade's ring like she hadn't been to every jewelry store with him. 

“Oh wait!” Wade ran to the front closet and pulled a box off the top shelf. “I got you one too.” He laughed as Wade got down on one knee. “Can I put a ring on it?”

He leaned down and kissed Wade. “Yes yes! A million times yes!” Wade spun him around again. 

“How is it that I am the one that had the elaborate proposal planned out and you just quoted Beyoncé at me?” Wade asked once everyone had gone home and they were curled up on the couch watching reruns. He shrugged and curled closer into his chest. “I had to out you, you. Plus you always say it. Beyoncé is queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This fic was named after a song by Say Anything called I Want To Know Your Plans. If you would like to listen, you can find the album version at the URL below! If you enjoyed the story, please leave a kudos and let us know how you feel. 
> 
> Love, love, love ya!
> 
> - _Prubbs_
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZQmFClnuOM


End file.
